Until We Meet Again
by Blackshiningdragon
Summary: Tohru Honda is your average college girl who is the smartest in her class. Yuki Sohma is your average popular college boy who is cold hearted and has a huge secret. rest inside i think...characters are OOC. I think that's how you spell it.
1. The day the dare was created

The Month that Changed us Forever.

Summary: Tohru Honda is your average college girl who is the smartest in her class. Yuki Sohma is your average popular college boy who is cold hearted and has a huge secret. When Yuki's cousins dared him to go out with Tohru and stay with her for a month, the last thing he expected was falling in love. But what if Yuki fell in love with Tohru? And what if Tohru has to go away forever? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket. I don't own the Oc's because they are my friends in real life.

The Day the Dare was Created.

Our story begins with the usual routine of Tohru Honda who lives in a dorm with her two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Kiyahhh." Tohru yawned

This was her usual routine on Mondays, and Fridays. She would wake up first and make breakfast. Uo-chan and Hana-chan would wake up a little bit later. Then they'll all walk to Tokyo College.

She got out of bed after beginning to wake up and walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. She began to change into a skirt and a shirt (imagine) and combed her hair into it's usual style. After that she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "I wonder what I should make today?" Tohru asked herself "I have enough to make some pancakes so I guess that's what I'm making today!" It didn't take long for the pancakes to cook and by the time she had finished setting the table and such Uo-chan and Hana-chan were awake. "Good-morning!"

"Good-morning Tohru." Uo-chan and Hana-chan said. The three finished their breakfast after about 15 minutes. They left their dorm room to find the hall with a few other girls coming out of their own dorms. As they began to walk they spotted Kyo Sohma walking into the building. He was one of the most popular boys in the school but both he and Uo-chan would have fights every day. When they got there Norine, and Katherine who were their friends greeted them. They've been friends since the last year of high school. Norine looks like a girl with long black hair with glasses and brown eyes and Katherine looks like a girl with mid back blond hair with brown eyes They were talking by their lockers when…

"Hello!" said a girl's voice behind them. They looked around to see their friend Lauren. Lauren looked like a girl with long brown hair with brown eyes.

"Hi!" Tohru said everyone else followed suit

"We should be getting to class." Lauren said "It starts in 10 minutes."

"It doesn't take 10 minutes to climb 2 stories", said Uo-chan.

"Maybe we should grab our books since the halls are crowded to get to our lockers in the first place." Norine

They grabbed all their books and climbed the stairs and got to class on time (while dropping their books along the way and picking them up.) When they got into the classroom the usual girls talking about boys and the boys all on the other side of the room making daring each other to do stupid or idiotic or asking a girl out dare. One guy's cousins who all the girls could name surrounded their king, Yuki Sohma. Kyo, Haru, and Momiji sat around him. There were other boys there but what's the use of naming them ne?

Just so happened that all of the boys were daring Yuki since it was his day to be dared. (stupid or what?) Well just so happened that Momiji looked at who was coming in through the door and saw Tohru. Knowing that Tohru is the smartest kid in class he pulled Kyo and Haru out of the circle and pulled them into a little corner. "Momiji! What in the Hell are you doing?" said Kyo

"Hey look over there," he said as he pointed to Tohru and her friends. "Tohru is here so why don't we dare Yuki to go out with her?" he asked his cousins

"That's a good idea Momiji," said Haru

They went back to the corner where the other guys were and made sure Tohru and her friends weren't looking. Since then they might freak out and make the other girls want to kill them from the bottom of their hearts. Hehehe. Well any way the three boys made it back to the table and dared Yuki to go out with Tohru. Now let's see what crazy chaos is going on.

"Why would I go out with **her**?" said Yuki

"You have to do it Rat!" Kyo said

"What if I don't what are you going to do to me?" said Yuki

"We double dare you," said Momiji

"No" said Yuki

"We'll tell everyone your little secret," whispered Haru

"Okay fine you win so when do I start," said a defeated Yuki.

"At the end of school!"

Well the teacher came in and that was the beginning of class


	2. Trouble with a Dare, and a ball attack

Trouble with a Dare and a Ball Attack .

After School

Tohru and her friends were walking to their band lessons when they saw the prince and his cousins walking across the gate. "Let's not go over there," said Uo-chan "Their immature jerks."

"Well we don't have to go their way because we all have our band lessons," said Katherine.

They walked towards the band room. And were greeted by their other friends, Jasmine, Miranda, Yuko, Katie and Emily. Their teacher wasn't there yet and Miranda had a bobby pin so they broke into the band room. (They've done this many times.) Well they got their instruments out and got out their music. They started to practice what they had for homework since no one even bothers to practice. Mr. T came inside the classroom and class began. (He's my Band teacher. My school makes you take a performing arts class and 2 sports once you're in 6th grade/)

Meanwhile with the guys

"Hey wasn't that Tohru and her friends who passed by?" said Kyo

"Yea," said Yuki

"Don't you remember the dare?" said Momji

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ASK HER OUT YOU BAKAYAROU!" yelled Haru

"WELL I'M NOT!" yelled Yuki

"WELL YOU ARE!" yelled Kyo.

"WELL HOW ABOUT I HAVE YOU FOUR GO INTO THE CLASSROOM AND DUST THE 50 EARSERS IN MY ROOM?" yelled a teacher

"Mrs. Williams," said the startled bigmouth Sohma boys.

"For your punishment you four will rake up the back of the school and then apologize to Mr. Hammer since now he has awaken from his nap and will not sleep for the next 12 hours," said Mrs. William.

Mrs. William went to the shed and brought back to them rakes and garbage bags. They went to the back where the band room is and saw threw the window Tohru going out of the room.

"Go Yuki. Go to Tohru and ask her out," said Momiji who suddenly was dressed as a cheerleader. (Kyo started to give him a noogie)

Yuki went around area where the band room door was until he found Tohru. Tohru was by the water fountain re-filling her water bottle. He snuck up on her and…

"Boo," said Yuki

"AHHHHH!" said Tohru

She squirted water all over Yuki from her water bottle and he started to swear out loud "Oh my. Gomen Gomen Sohma-sama" said Tohru and she ran off but while she ran she dropped a picture of her late mother. Yuki picked the picture up and stared at Tohru for a long time. (AU: And I mean a long time which is like 5 minutes in which Tohru would have left all ready but he thought she was still there. A teacher had to pour water on his head.)

"Yuki Sohma. Wake-up this minute," said the teacher flicking him the head.

"Oh. Hai teacher I'll be going now," said a scared out of his wits Yuki.

The teacher left and soon Yuki left to help clean-up the back of the school. Mrs. Williams did come back but they said that he was in the restroom and she left to go home. They cleaned the front and back of the yard by the time Yuki came back. As they were going into the school band class had ended then too. The Shoma gang and Thoru and her friends were talking and then suddenly bumped into each other.

"Damn! Who's there?" said Kyo.

"Oops. Guys I think we should be going now," said Miranda

"Yea on three. On, THREE!" yelled Yuko.

They backed away while the Sohma boy's eyes were following them. Then they ran around the corner back to Katie and Emily's dorm.

"Damn! Those girls are going to get it. But who are they anyway?" asked Haru

"Tohru and her friends!" said Kyo.

"Hey Yuki aren't you suppose to ask a certain someone out?" asked Momiji. But he was too late since Yuki went after Tohru when he was beginning to talk.

Yuki was running around the campus looking for Tohru thinking that he might find her somewhere. Then he came to the decision to go into the girl's dorm or keep on looking on the campus. He thought about it and decided to go into the dorms to look for them. First of all he checked the place where a sign is posted to see who lives in what dorm. Well he found Miranda's, Yuko's, Katie's and Emily's dorm, and Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hanachan's dorm all on the same floor. First of all he went to Toro's dorm but no one was there. Then Miranda's and Yuko's but no one was still there. Finally when he went to Emily and Katie's dorm he finally got an answer.

"Hello?" asked Emily who was looking through the peek hole.

"This is Yuki Sohma."

"Ummm… sorry only me and my sister and I are here," said Emily

"Yea only me and Emily are in here," said Katie "If you don't believe us then just search our room then."

"Okay never mind," and then he left.

"Is he gone?" asked Tohru from her hiding spot.

"Let's see now…yep he's gone," said Emily

Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Miranda, and Yuko came out of their hiding spot and continued to do their homework.

Meanwhile Yuki had to walk back the his cousins in the school waiting for him. "How did it go?' asked Haru

"I bet you he didn't even ask her," said Kyo

PowYuki sent Kyo flying.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Kyo

"Because you were right," said Yuki

"Wow! Kyo being right. Now that's should be on the headlines," said Shigure from behind them.

"SHIGURE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Momiji, Haru, and Yuki. (Kyo was still unconscious)

"That should be my next novel!" said Shigure "'The Day when the Cat was Right!"

"MEOW!" said an angry cat from under the ruble.

"Kyo! Get over here!" said Yuki

An orange-yellow fuming cat came out of the rubble giving death glares at everyone. They started to walk to Shigure's car and put Kyo's clothes on Kyo so when he changed back he would be decent. While Shigure was driving Kyo didn't change back until he got out of the car. The guy that delivers the food saw that Kyo changed back so Shigure made up a story that it was magic trick and gave the food guy his money. They steeped into their house nicknamed "House of Terror" and went to the table area and ate. (Au: The only place clean is in their rooms except Shigure There has to be a place that's clean you know) After they ate Yuki and Kyo argued as usual, Shigure went to his room to write his next novel and write a late slip to his editor to make her miserable, Momiji ate a lollipop and watched the two argue and Haru was watching too. Let's see the argument.

"YOU'RE A CHICKEN!" yelled Kyo

"WELL YOU'RE A BAKANEKO!" yelled Yuki

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU ASK TOHRU OUT?" yelled Kyo

"SHE WASN'T THERE! BAKA!" yelled Yuki

"THEN CALL HER CELL! BAKAYAROU" yelled Kyo

"I DON'T KNOW IT!"" yelled Yuki

"I kn…" said Momiji

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo

"HERE DAMN IT! CALL THIS NUMBER BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!" said Haru (black)

Yuki looked at the piece of paper like he didn't know what to do with it. Until he got hit in the head with a rubber band, plus a rock, a book, and safety scissors, which came back to reality. (By Haru) He got out his cellphone and dialed the number on the piece of paper. The cellphone rang and rang and rang again but the next time he heard Tohru's voice.

"Hello. This is Tohru Honda who is it?" said Tohru

"This is Yuki from your scho…." Said Yuki

SLAM

"Hello? Hello?" said Yuki "She hung up on me."

"She must be really scared of you," said Haru

"It's kind of obvious because remember today we bumped into them and **you** guys gave them the death glare that probably scared them into another life time," said Momiji

"Well then Yuki's just going to have to leave a message since Tohru won't answer the phone," said Haru. So Yuki left a message and they all went to sleep.

The next day Yuki went looking for Tohru and her friends around campus. He finally had a class with her and her friends that day. It was P.E! They were doing BASKETBALL! Well it was boys vs. girls too. Let's skip like 10 minutes into the future shall we? Okay the score was like 1 to 1 and Yuki had the ball. He was dribbling it down the court when he was about to shoot he got distracted and it hit some poor victim to the ball...

In the nurses office Yuki sat outside waiting for the poor victim who got hit in the head by the ball. Out came Tohru with a bandage on her head where the ball hit her and an ice pack. "Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"Yes I am feeling better. I just feel a bit on the dizzy side. Tohru was still scared of him well kind of but was still happy to be around people who are kind to her. (If he were cold-hearted he would have been forced to go with her to the nurse's office.) They had to go back to class now before the coach got suspicious.

Au: Hiya Dragon here. Please review. If you have any questions or suggestions please ask away. I have written the story ahead of time but I've been running it over my friends and revising it. They are my editor. (Editor Jackie, and Editor Kelcey.)

R&R


	3. Just Ask Her Already!

Just Ask Her All Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

Over the next few days Yuki had been trying to ask Tohru out but lets just say that it did not go well. Now shall we see what happened?

Wednesday

Yuki had asked Tohru to meet with him under the sakura tree. Yuko and Katie over-hearing this ran to the rest of the gang and told them what happened. A smile and shining eyes appeared on their faces and an evil idea popped into their brains. This made the people around them slowly walk away from them. That afternoon Yuki stood under the tree waiting for the girl he was supposed to ask out. He saw Tohru walking towards him looking happy and his heart started to jump. Never had he felt this way before and he pushed it away.

"Hello Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Hello Sohma-sama," Tohru said.

"Honda-san is this yours?" Yuki asked while trying to not blush and showing her the picture of her mother.

"Yes! Domo Arigato Gozaimus! Shoma-sama!" said a grateful Tohru.

But on top of the school building stood Uo-chan, and Yuko with a slingshot and water balloons with a little surprise inside. "On my count. One, two, three!" said Uo-chan

They both let go of the rubber bands and the balloons went flying at like 50 mph and hit Yuki in the head leaving marks where the balloons landed. The two girls ran away so they wouldn't get caught.

"OH NO SOHMA-SAMA! YOU'RE HURT! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" screamed Tohru.

"It's okay Honda-san. I'm okay my head just hurts and I'm soaked. Well I better be going," he said

"Okay then bye Sohma-sama!" Tohru said while walking away to her dorm.

Yuki walked back to his cousins (Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Shigure) who were laughing their heads off at how he couldn't even do it because he got hit in the head by a water balloon with a rock inside. He got very angry with them and stuffed them into a dumpster and put a lock on it until the day they died. Just Kidding. (get's evil looks) I SAID I WAS KIDDING! He just got a nearby rope and tied them up, gagged them, and put them in a net and tied it in a tree for about two hours. Laughing **his **head off. Now how about Thursday.

Thursday

Well now it was Katherine, Norine, and Hana-chan's turns to keep Yuki from asking Tohru out. This time they were going to do something that's very funny to Yuki and his cousins. Bwahahaha! Well Yuki once again asked Tohru out with him but this time he asked her to meet him in the mall. The two gossipers over heard again and snuck over to the rest of the gang and this time a public humiliation was in order. Yuki got there early to check for the perfect area to take her and decided outside on a balcony. Little did he know that the three girls were up above him in a hot air balloon? (A.U now how did that happen?) Wide evil grins and I mean evil like in those movies where the bad guy like gets a totally evil idea and smiles, which are very creepy, but you get the idea. Each had a net, a rope that's like 10 ft long, a hammer, and nails. This is getting boring so let's just skip to the point where Yuki and Tohru are standing on the balcony. Here's what happened. The three girls got the net, rope, hammer, and nails. Camouflaged the net tied the ropes to each end and nailed it to the basket of the hot air balloon. They stayed inside of the basket. Then they got the other net did the same thing except

"Honda-san. I need to ask you something." Yuki said

"Sure Sohma-sama what is it?" Tohru asked happily as usual.

"Would you like to go…?" Yuki stated before being dragged by a hot air balloon being operated by Norine. The other Sohma cousins who were hiding in the bushes popped out of the bushes without knowing that there were hooks on their pants.

"KIYA!" the Sohma cousins said as they got an atomic wedgie. Kagura was watching from a table giggling at how her cousins were getting the wedgie of a life time. She knew Kyo wasn't there but was studying at the dojo so she didn't do anything to stop them. Let's just go to Tohru and the trapped rat in the net.

"Sohma-sama! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" screamed Tohru.

Well the rope "just happened" to snap and Yuki fell into a tree.

"Sohma-sama! Daijobu desuka?" asked Tohru.

"Hai. Honda-san. Ummm will you go out with me?" asked Yuki

"Okay Sohma-sama," said Tohru.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update and I went past my due date. The Inuyasha one will be on soon. Either it will be a song fic or a regular story.

R&R


	4. spying and meddling will get you nowhere

Spying and Meddling will Get You Nowhere.

Editor J: We'll be talking at the beginning of each chapter of each story from now on!

Editor K: We'll be talking about random stuff like school or even toys. Today's topic is

Japanese University.

J: Elementary, Middle, and High school normally have school on Saturday.

K: But University is just like America!

J: Yep.

K: well we don't own Fruits Basket. Bye.

It was Saturday! When Yuki was going to take Tohru to a movie. But his cousins were going to watch them (as usual) and her friends had a secret plan up their sleeves. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Gets bonked on the head by editor j and k.) Okay well Yuki stood outside Tohru's dorm. No one else was therefore Yuki had a chance. He knocked on the door to find Hana-chan answering the door.

"Hello," she said plainly.

"Hello, Hanajima-san," said Yuki "Is Tohru ready yet?"

"No," Hana-chan said, "She's at Emily and Katie's dorm."

"Okay," said Yuki and left.

"How did phase one go?" asked Uo-chan coming out of the closet.

"Very well if I do say so myself" said Hana-chan

Yuki walked towards Emily and Katie's dorm room. Their door wasn't hard to find though. It was the blue door with half of it random anime posters and the other half of it with flowers on it. He knocked on the door to revile an annoyed Emily behind the door.

"Ummm. Is Tohru there?" asked Yuki.

"No," she said with an even more annoyed look on her face.

"Excuse me but why do you look so annoyed?"

"It's because my sister Katie, is making me try on all these crazy dresses. She knows I don't like shopping!"

"EMILY!" yelled Katie. " I have another one for you and it's just the cutest thing ever," she exclaimed coming to the door. "Oh. Hello Yuki-chan."

"Hello," said Yuki. "Have you seen Tohru?"

"Nope," said Katie. " But try Yuko, Katherine, and Norine's dorm. I told her to go there just a little bit ago."

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

Now at this point his cousins had been watching him.

"I sense a scheme," said Kyo

"Yep," agreed Momiji.

"Hey! You boys get away from the window!" exclaimed Emily.

"Uh oh," the boys said and climbed down from the tree as soon as possible since Emily had a pan in her hand.

Now unknown to the girls the Sohma boys had put a tape recorder on the wall, which would record their every word.

"Hey. Katie,"

"Yea?"

"Did you really send Tohru to Yuko, Kathy and Norine-chan's dorms?"

"No!"

"Then where did you send her?"

"She should be back in her dorm."

"WHAT! WHAT ARE EXACTLY YOU AND THE OTHERS PLANNING!"

"Nothing."

"Fine then." Emily said and walked toward her room

But before Emily could actually do that she spotted the tape recorder on the wall and destroyed it with a hidden mallet. (Always wanted to do that)

"EMILY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING MALLETS IN THE HOUSE!"

"WELL THERE WAS A TAPE RECORDER THERE RECORDING OUR EVERY WORD!"

"WHATEVA!"

AHHHHH!"

"Sometimes I don't even think we're related," said Katie.

Tohru's dorm

"Hi! I'm back!" exclaimed Tohru with a bag in her hand.

"Where did you go off too?" Uo-chan asked

"Katie told me that when she lived in Hawaii that if you're on a date or taken that to get a plumeria or a hibiscus and stick it behind your left ear to signify that you're taken. So I tried to find one of those flowers but…there's no such flowers in Japan! Even at the All Types of Flowers Store. I called Katie again and she said that to go with another flower."

"Which flower did you choose?" asked Hana-chan

"Well I chose a bunch of different flowers. See."

Tohru laid out many different flowers going from roses to sakura flowers.

"So which should I choose?" Tohru asked.

"Let's try this one." Hana-chan said pointing to the flowers on the far right.

"The Lillies of the valley?" asked Tohru.

"Yes," replied Hana-chan

"Hey! Isn't that your birth flower Tohru?" asked Uo-chan.

"I believe so," said Hana-chan.

"I'll wear this then. Thanks you guys!" said Tohru.

"It matches you Tohru. It represents sweetness," Hana-chan said smiling.

"Why thank you," Thoru said blushing. "But. What shall I ever do with all of the other flowers?"

"Give them to your boyfriend," said Uo-chan.

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" exclaimed Tohru.

Meanwhile with Yuki

Now where did we leave him off, oh yeah going to Yuko, Katherine, and Norine's dorm. Well this door was also decorated but less weird. It was split into three sections. Yuko's one was on top, Katherine's in the middle, and Norine's on the bottom. Yuko's one was pink with hearts, butterflies and her favorite band on it with her name spread across of her section. Katherine's had a picture of her, Norine and Yuko in the 10th grade with their school logo and motto on it. Norine's one had the holidays on it with pictures of her and her friends in years past, and many and many stickers of animals-especially dogs- and a picture of her little sister.

Yuki knocked on the door hoping that Tohru was in there so he could end this goose chase. When the door opened it revealed a beagle puppy coming out and pouncing on him.

"Arf, Arf" the dog said.

"Come back Hershey," commanded a voice from the inside.

"Oh. Hello Yuki-chan!" exclaimed Yuko as she picked up Hershey.

"Have you seen Tohru?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"You should ask Norine and Katherine," Yuko stated. "Rinie! Kat! Come here please."

A head popped out from a room with glasses on and her hair in a ponytail with 5 pair of earrings in hand, the other had her mid-back dark blond hair in a bun and necklaces on both arms.

"Yeah?" asked Norine fixing her glasses.

"Have you seen Tohru-chan?" asked Yuko

"No. But I talked to her a little while ago on the phone," stated Katherine.

"Where was she going?" asked Yuki

"She was going to Lauren, Kelcey, and Jackie's dorm."

"Okay. Where is that?" asked Yuki

"On the 2nd floor, but they might be watching a scary movie, or getting fustrated over their homework since they're taking a hard class," said Norine

"Thanks," said Yuki "Ummm. How come you have Lindsey-san's puppy?"

"Lindsey is visiting her family in Hawaii for a week. Lucky her. It's almost winter and it's getting cold," Yuko

"She's coming back tonight," Norine said

"You might meet her on your way down. She shares a dorm with Nika so if the room is decorated don't be surprised or seeing a hyper Lindsey since she is sure to have had some sugar," said Katherine.

"Okay. Thanks," Said Yuki as he left the doorway of the most decorated door in the building.

"Bai, said Yuko.

"Okay. Our part of the plan has been completed. All we have to do know is just wait," said Norine.

"Hopefully this works without a flaw," said Katherine.

With Tohru

"Hmmm. What should I wear?" asked Tohru to her two bestest friends in the whole entire world.

"The others are doing that for you," said Uo-chan.

"Huh?" asked Tohru

"Lindsey and Nika said that they would do you make-up, Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren will do your hair, Yuko, Norine, Katherine will do your accessories, and Emily and Katie will do your dress," said Hana-chan.

"Oh, okay," said Tohru. "I'll go see Lindsey and Nika first."

"Well now he'll just be going around in circles at this point," Uo-chan said.

(RING!)

"Must be the others reporting in," said Hana-chan as she walked towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hana-chan. We have a problem," said the voice.

To Be Continued

Jackie: Now who could that be?

Kelcey: Well we'll be making our first appearances in the actual stories next chapter.

Lindsey: What about me?

Nika: And me?

Me: Well you guys will be in the next chapter also.

Lindsey: Me and Nika will be talking about a random topic in the next chapter.

Nika: Ashley here promises to update the next 3 chapters before Christmas or December 20.

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Let's play with the rat

Let's Have Some Fun with the Prince!

Lindsey and Nika: Hello!

Nika: Today's topic is **opens up envelope** Dogs!

Lindsey: Dogs originated all around the world but my favorite is the beagle.

Nika: Pretty obvious since you have a beagle!

Lindsey: Duh! Well anyway we'll continue this at the end of the story.

Nika: We don't own Fruits Basket.

On the phone

"What!" exclaimed Hana-chan

"Well…" said the voice "Yuki's at our room right now but Tohru passed by him on the stairs and now he's asking all of these questions."

"Just great!" said Hana-chan

"Yeah but Tohru is on the same floor right now…"

"WHAT!" screamed Uo-chan

"Huh Arisa? Why are you on the phone?" asked the voice

"I picked up the other phone in this dorm," she answered putting it in a very sarcastic way.

"Okay. Well anyway what do we do?" asked the voice

"Just convince him it was someone else," said Hana-chan

"Kay' but," the voice began saying

"But what?" asked Hana-chan

"He's not leaving," said the voice

"Huh!" exclaimed Uo-chan "What does he want?"

"To know where Tohru is," the voice is

"Hold on I'll go call Lindsey them on the cell," said Hana-chan.

"Okay now what are we going to do?" asked the voice

"Wait, I guess," said Uo-chan

5 minuets later

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"When is it going to be time?"

"I don't know,"

"Well Kelcey can't hold back Yuki much longer, and Jackie is getting annoyed. "

"Oh she's back,"

"Saki are they done?" asked Lauren (for those of you who haven't figure it out)

"Yes, but there's a problem. Since they're on the same floor as you guys and your dorm is near the stairs to go up to Yuko's dorm he's going to see her," said Hana-chan.

"Damn," said Lauren

"Well there's only one way then," said Uo-chan

"How," asked the other two.

"Blindfold him and knock him out,"

"Won't we get in trouble?" asked Lauren.

"She was kidding," said Hana-chan

"I have an idea," said Lauren. "We'll distract him and then Tohru can go past without him seeing."

"Okay," said Uo-chan in a disappointed voice. "But we still could do something more exciting."

"Wanna get detention?" asked Hana-chan

"No."

"Good then,"

The three girls hung-up leaving Lauren, Kelcey, and Jackie to take care of Yuki.

"Are you sure you don't know where Tohru is?" asked Yuki who was getting tired to this wild goose chase.

"NO!" said Jackie for the 10th time all ready.

"Yuki Lauren just got off the phone and she says that Tohru-chan is coming down and meeting you here. Why don't you stay until she comes?" asked Kelcey in a convincing voice that no one would think that she would be lying.

"Okay," Yuki said politely.

"But it might be awhile," Jackie said.

"How long is awhile?" Yuki asked

"Maybe 1 through 2 hours," said Lauren

"You sure now?" asked Yuki

"Yep," answered Kelcey with a convincing smile.

Emily and Katie's dorm

"Tohru let's try on this dress," said Katie with a light blue dress in hand.

"Wow! That's so cute!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Or how about this," said Emily with a white dress and a pink sweater with white outlining on the sleeves. (if you read "Shojo Beat" think of that picture of Nana and Nana at the beginning of the Nana section of the manga only thing the sweater is purple.)

"Well I like both," said Tohru

"How about we go with Emily's and then on your next date I can pick it out," said Katie

"Okay," said Tohru as she was handed the dress and sweater and headed to the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later she had her other clothes in hand, thanked them and ran up to Yuko's dorm.

"I never knew you had a sense of fashion Emily," said Katie

"Well now you know," said Emily "Now will you stop criticizing the way I dress?"

"No," said Katie.

"What?" exclaimed Emily

Yuki

"Well how about we play Mai-Ze-Dong?" asked Jackie

"Sure," said Yuki

"Not this again," said Kelcey

"Yeah! Jackie all ways wins!" said Lauren

"Well I'll give it a try," said Yuki

"Then prepare to lose," said Jackie

"I'm going to get the snacks," said Lauren

"And I'll get the video camera," said Kelcey "This is one thing that we can't miss."

Tohru

"Hi Tohru-chan!" exclaimed Yuko.

"Hi," said Tohru

"Step right in and Norine will do your necklace and Katherine will do your bracelets."

"Thank you,"

As she walked into Norine's room, which had a bunch of, necklaces inside ranging from pink ones to blue to green to black.

"Okay! Tohru-chan what shall you wear?" asked Norine.

"I really have no idea there are so many!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Hmmm. This is a really special occasion…" mumbled Norine "Not everyone gets to go out with the Yuki-sama…"

"Hmmm I wonder," said Tohru looking at a necklace.

"Ah! I know!" said Norine and she ran into the closet.

"Norine-chan? What are you looking for?" asked Tohru

"A special necklace," said Norine but her voice was muffled because of how far she was looking for that necklace.

"You can go over to Katherine's dorm through that sliding door right there," said Norine

"I thought that we weren't allowed to put a sliding door in?" asked Tohru

"Well then that's our little secret," said Norine

"Okay…" said Tohru as she went through the door.

Yuki

"I can't believe I lost in that amount of time," said Yuki

"Told you that she all ways wins," said Lauren

"And I have it all on tape," said Kelcey with a DVD in hand.

"Well maybe we can make copies," said Jackie

"What!"

To Be Continued in Preparing and Annoying

Lindsey: It's now time to return to our topic on beagles!

Nika: I thought it was about dogs in general?

Lindsey: Oh whateva.

Nika: Yeah, yeah. Well next time we'll continue our conversation.

Lindsey: Sorry for this being late it's just that Ashley's computer wasn't working properly so the story files we're deleted and she had to rewrite it again.

Nika: But she forgot what she wrote. See ya next time!


	6. Preparing and Annoying

Preparing and Annoying

**Due to technical difficulties this will be very short! Like 1 page, sorry I have to go in like 2 hours cause I couldn't go on my account cause I got grounded!**

**So, because Dragon cannot write it….so I, Amor, will be writing for her! Check out my account (Princess Amoretta)! I don't know if my story loaded though…..**

Lindsey: Hello Fruits Basket Fans **cough** Freaks **cough** (FBF's), let's continue our little talk about beagles!

Nika: Hello, it's dogs, not beagles in particular!

Lindsey: Well I like Beagles, so there!

Nika: Says who?

Lindsey: Says ME!

"**NOOOOO!"** exclaimed Yuki "I shall try and try again. I SHALL BEAT JACKIE!"

"Someone's had a little too much sugar" whispered Lauren to Kelcey

"Either that or he's gone psycho….." said Kelcey

"Maybe he really does need that date with Tohru…"

"Hey, people! How many copies do you want of me beating Yuki? I have 3 of every other person I beat, so 3 then?" Shouted from the computer

"Three sounds Good!" Shouted Lauren and Kelcey in unison

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Hello?" said Lauren as she picked up the phone

"Hi, what's that noise in the background?" responded Uo-chan

"Oh, that's just Yuki screaming because Jackie beat him at Mai-Ze-Dong, video taped her winning, made three copies like with everybody else that she beat, and is putting it in her trophy cabinet with all the other tapes of her winning."

"Oh……WAIT! Does that mean she has one of her beating me too?"

"Most likely, so, why'd you call?"

"Oh, just wondering how Yuki was doing"

"Well, apart from loosing, just peachy. Oh, and he is really despertate for that date!"

"Well, she looks really, really good! Just gotta work on a couple more things…"

Nika: Well, Amor can't think of anything more to write…sooo….tune in next time for the next exciting episode of "Until We Meet Again"!


	7. Not yet there yet

HI! I'm so sorry I'm late, late, late! Editor Jackie had a file but she couldn't upload it and due to some technical difficulties I think it may have been lost! So let's see. Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and a Happy Chinese New Year! And Happy Canada Day! Plus happy belated birthday to Editor Lindsey, Jackie, and Kelcey! And happy birthday to anyone out there. Oh yea…happy on all the other holidays I didn't name.

Not Yet there Yet.

Editor Lindsey: We're back!

Editor Nika: Hope you remember us.

Lindsey: I have forgotten about the topic we were talking about all ready.

Nika: …Let's start a new one!

Lindsey: Okay! How about taking away the precious dog puppet Ashley carries around with her?

Nika: Great. We don't own Fruits Basket.

Lindsey: Enjoy

Phone Call

"Like what?" asked Lauren

"Acessories- Norine and Katherine, Make-up- Nika, and Lindsey, and then it's you guys with the hair!" said Uo-chan

"So where is Tohru now?"

"Getting her accessories," said Uo-chan "but she should be at Nika and Lindsey's place soon."

"Okay… They're calling me back now so I have to go," said Lauren "Good Bye."

"Bye," said Uo-chan

Tohru

"Katherine-chan where are you?" asked Tohru as she stepped into the room.

"Yes?" Katherine asked with a smile on her face from behind her.

"AHHHH!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"First try these earrings on," said Katherine, handing Tohru a pair of black and red earrings.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tohru as she put it on.

"Hmmmm…. I don't think it really matches," said Katherine

"Okay then," said Tohru.

"Tohru-chan try these earrings on then," Katherine said as she handed Tohru a pair of earrings with a pink stone in the shape of a cherry blossom.

"Kawaii!" said Tohru

"I think that this one matches," said Katherine with a satisfied smile. "You can take it Tohru. Oh yea I think that by now Rinie found the necklace she keeps in this special box of hers in her closet."

"Okay. Arigato Katherine-chan!" Tohru exclaimed as she went through the sliding door.

Yuki

"Okay are you ready to lose again?" asked Jackie

"No," said Yuki

"Then get, set…" started Lauren.

"Wait!" screamed Kelcey "I need to get another tape!"

"Hurry up then," said Jackie.

10 minuets

"I'm back!" said Kelcey with a disc in her hand.

"Wow! That took 10 WHOLE MINUTES!" screamed Jackie.

"Okay then…" said Yuki

"Ready, Set…GO!" Lauren said.

During those 10 minuets with Tohru

"Norine-chan where are you?" Tohru asked.

"O! Found it Tohru-chan. Come here!" said Norine from somewhere in her closet.

"What did you find?"

"It's a special pink crystal necklace," said Norine. "When I also got it the guy told me that the first person to wear it will be lucky in their love life."

"Oh! Thank You!" said Tohru

"You can now go to get your make-up done at Lindsey and Nika's dorm,"

"Okay! Thank you again!" Tohru thanked again and again.

She left the room leaving Norine in the room alone. "Accessories are done," said Norine into a walkie talkie.

"Purrfect," said the mysterious voice on the other side.

"Can you please not do that!"

"Fine then,"

end until next time

Lindsey: oooo

Nika: now that was interesting…

Lindsey: Jackie's update has been cancelled! So well she get the next one!

Nika: Sayonara!

Lindsye: never knew you could speak Japanese!


	8. Hair, Makeup, Date!

Hello and I'm soooo sorry I didn't write sooner! It was because my laptop crashed on me when I was going to upload the story so now I had lost he original document, which I think was pretty darn good myself. Oh well now once I again I am sooo sorry but the next chapter after this will be updated very soon in about a week so I will try to make it a weekly story from now on but once it is summer it will be twice a week except the first week of June since I'll be away. Then when school starts again it'll still be weekly or twice a week

Nika: Now she shuts up!

Lindsey: I forget the subject already.

N: I don't remember either.

L: I'm bored

N: me too

L: this is turning out to be boring

N: we don't own fruits basket

L: we checked the reviews and for those of you who left questions we will be answering them at the bottom of this chapter….

D.A.T.E!

Walkie Talkie

"Well what do we do now little miss I don't like to act all schemey like?"

"Just go on with the original plan!"

"But that one's not funny! If you don't let me do it then I'll tell the whole school about"

"Okay then do whatever you like I don't care!"

"Yay bai!"

"Do you know how much I want to kill you?"

Tohru

So well since so many people just WANT this story to get to the date we shall just forward through the Hair part since we have heard enough from Nika and Lindsey

N & L: HEY!

Well then for you people who don't want to read the whole hair section read the following rant below. And for those of you who want to know what happens during the hair section please skip the little minor paragraph below and read the detailed section! .

**Summary of Hair Section **

Well Tohru went to their dorm Hershey tackled her licked her face all over, Nika and Lindsey put her hair up in a bun and put some chopsticks in it she leaves Lindsey and Nika tell Hana-chan about it they laugh Lindsey says a funny thing we saw on a piece of paper last year and Nika threatens to throw her out the window. The End.

**Hair Section**

Well Tohru was walking down towards Lindsey and Nika's dorm when Hershey came out of nowhere and tackled her over and began to lick her face!

"Oh my gosh! Tohru I'm so sorry!" said Lindsey "Hershey down!"

Hershey got off of Tohru and went through his doggy door looking very sad (which matched the door perfectly) and went into the room with Lindsey and Tohru following closely behind. When Tohru entered the room she saw that they made it look like a hair salon! There was everything you could imagine except that thingy that you put on your head and you sit down and it's attached to the chair…

"Wow! Th…" Tohru never got to finish her sentence for Lindsey and Nika pulled her down onto the chair and strapped her in so she couldn't move or talk.

"Sorry Tohru but we are running low on time so we must make everything quiet and we are in a hurry. Plus once we start talking we'll be here for a while," said Nika So they brushed her hair and put some of it into a ponytail they added flowers and barrettes to her hair so it looked very pretty (or a flower vase which ever one you prefer) As soon as they were done Nika pressed a button that let Tohru go and she left the room to go to Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm.

"Lindsey leave a message on Jackie's phone," said Nika

"Okay!"

Message

"Hey Jackie this is Lindsey Tohru just left so get ready!"

End

"Nika call Hana-chan now!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Cause I just called Jackie!"

"Okay….brat"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Phone Call

"Hello?" said Hana-chan in a mono-tone voice

"This is Nika," Nika said in a business tone

"AND LINDSEY!" yelled Lindsey from another phone in the dorm.

"Well we were able to do Tohru's hair Hana," said Nika

"Oh no! Hershey just made a mess in my room!" Lindsey screamed

"hehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled both Hana-chan and Nika

"HA, HA!" Lindsey yelled sarcastically "When you laugh I will laugh. When you cry I will cry. And when you jump out the window I will laugh again! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lindsey say that again and I'll throw you out the window." Nika said appearing behind her.

Dragon: Till next time (gets hit in the head by a brick by readers) kidding, kidding Gosh!

Yuki (sorry people but no summary this time)

Well Jackie had beaten Yuki again and was watching him sulk when she got the message from Lindsey.

"Noooo! How could I have lost?" mumbled Yuki as Jackie walked away from him singing a victory song.

"Hey Lauren, Kelcey what are we going to do Tohru's on her way and emo kid over there is a big old party pooper." Jackie said while rolling her eyes at Yuki.

"Use plan K," said Lauren

"I'll get the knock-out gas," Kelcey said while walking to their closet of doom.

"I'll get the rope," Jackie said

"And I'll get Yuki to cheer up." Lauren said.

Well Lauren got Yuki to feel better (she can make anyone feel better) and put on her mask and Kelcey the signal Kelcey unleashed the knock-out gas knocking Yuki into unconsciousness. Jackie then got the rope tied Yuki up and threw him into the closet of doom.

"Now all we have to do is hide the tapes and clean up," said Lauren as she cleaned the whole area in 2 seconds flat just in time because Tohru was at the door.

"Hi Tohru," Kelcey said as she dragged Tohru into the room.

"Hi KelCEY!" Tohru screamed as they plopped her down on a chair in front of a giant mirror.

"Now Tohru," Jackie began "We will now put on your make-up so stay absolutely still."

"Yes Madame!" Tohru said

The trio put on Tohru's make-up quickly and neatly. Jackie put on pink lipstick on her while Lauren put on a light pink blush. Kelcey in the meantime put on a little bit of eye shadow and mascara on.

"There Tohru! You're done!" said Lauren "Now all we have to do is wa"

"HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Yuki from the closet of doom.

"What was that?" asked Tohru

"Why don't you go check?" asked Kelcey

"Okay," Tohru said as she began to walk to the closet the trio following her with a video camera.

"Hey Tohru I would stand out of the way of the door," Jackie said as she put her hand on the door that was being destroyed from the other side. She opened the door and Yuki fell out and landed on a softer landing than he expected. But when he heard the three girls laughing he opened his eyes to see…HE HAD LANDED IN TOHRU'S CHEST!

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Yuki said as he got off of her.

"It's okay but I would look out for the snake behind you…" Tohru said as she began to shake

"Wha" Yuki actually managed to say before the giant anaconda wrapped him.

"Sammy!" Jackie yelled "Come Girl! Come!" The anaconda quickly unwrapped itself from Yuki and slithered over to her owner and friend. "Did the mean man scare you?" Jackie asked as she hugged her anaconda. Yuki sweat-dropped as he watched the moment between the girl that intimidates people act like a person hugging their long lost puppy. "Hey! Shouldn't you two be going on your date!" Jackie yelled threatening them with Sammy.

"Yes mam!" Yuki said as he ran out the room with Tohru barely able to follow behind him.

"Hey Jackie," Kelcey and Lauren said

"Yes?"

"How many copies should we make?"

"As many as you wish. Oh and we know that you're still here Sohmas. I think you should be going before Sammy decides to have a nice big dinner of…"

"WE'RE GOING!" the spying cousins walked out of the room like criminals.

Date (readers: Yay!) (me: I'm tired)

Yuki took Tohru to an amusement park that wasn't going to close for the next 24 hours. Author note: This is my fantasy cause I love and I mean love amusement parks, fairs, carnivals, and DISNEYLAND! Or anything that has to do with Disney!

Well the "spies" were watching them closely.

"Hey Kyo?" asked Haru

"Ya?" said Kyo

"What are we going to do now?" Haru asked

"What do you think!" Kyo yelled in Haru's ear

"Well Kyo we're on a roller COASTER!" Momiji began to say as they went down the drop of the roller coaster called the "**Thunder Storm**" "This is fun!"

"Well at least we can have fun while watching them." Haru said

Yuki and Tohru

"Didn't that sound like Momiji?" asked Tohru as she and Yuki just got off a spinning ride.

"Maybe it was just your imagination." Yuki said

"WOW THAT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN!" Momiji said as he walked in the direction of Tohru and Yuki.

"I know I heard him this time!" Tohru said and began to walk in the direction of the voice until she bumped into Momiji who bumped into Kyo who bumped into Haru who bumped into a (you guys can fill in the blank use your imagination!)

Yuki saw them and before they could run away Yuki began to chase them around the park yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

Author: This was a long chapter but wait I didn't put a part 1 to the chapter! Let's get back to the story but everyone take a little break………………………………………… break over! Story time!

The cousins ran around the park for a while leaving Tohru all alone well as much as you can be in a park that won't close for 24 hours, actually 23 hours at that point in time. They kept on running around and around and around for a few more minutes. During that time Tohru went to the snack bar and got the four of them a bottle of water. When they finally stopped she handed them each a bottle, which they drank in one sip and they would have continued running had it not been for an announcement from the park manager saying that it's against the rules to chase anyone around the park no matter the circumstance.

"Hey why don't you join us?" asked Tohru

"No thanks Tohru-kun! But we have to go now." Momiji said before any one could say anything and he grabbed the other two's hands and they ran out of the park before anyone could see.

"Well that was odd." Tohru said as she and Yuki began walking to another ride.

"Well let's just enjoy this quiet time," said Yuki

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are about to begin the firework show! Please find a place to view the fireworks which is around the lake." the announcer said

"We might miss it!" Tohru said as she and Yuki were getting on the ferries wheel.

"Well we might be able to see it from the ferries wheel," said Yuki as the ride began to move.

As soon as they began to move the fireworks began to go off into the sky. There were pictures of many animals, hearts, happy faces, and stars. When the ride stopped to let the next people on the ride their little ride thingy was on top so they had the best view of the fireworks. There were many hearts and roses going off into the sky. Yuki wrapped his arm around Tohru and brought her close to him causing her to blush. He took her chin in his hand and leaned in close to her and closer until their mouths were locked in a kiss.

The ride ended as soon as the fireworks finished. He took her back to her dorm and said good-night to her and left to his dorm room. She ignored her friends and their questions about her date and she entered her room and locked the door. As soon as she was in the sanctuary of her room she slid down with her back to the door and put her hand above her lips.

To be continued in well I didn't think of the next chapter title so until next time!

Lindsey and Nika:. Well we'll answer the only question sent to us it's about what Tohru will be wearing. It said so in chapter 5 about what she wore. Also we were asked about how many snacks they consumed before Jackie beat Yuki. They ate quite a bit since Jackie likes to eat….which is why she'll take some of our lunch sometimes or if we say no go to someone she knows will give her some. End of questions. Good-bye this will be updated soon cause Dragon actually has nothing better to do.

I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN ONLY 8 HOURS! THIS WAS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE TWO SEPARATE CHAPTERS! AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO CUT OFF AFTER THEY GOT ON THE RIDE BUT I DON'T REALLY LIKE CLIIFIES! SO SO LONG FAREWELL AND THIS WILL BE UPDATED ON JUNE 1, 2006! BAI!


	9. aftermath

Lindsey: We're not going to be the people who have their own chat at the beginning anymore.

Nika: Do you even listen it won't be for a few chapters

L: first on the list is that we don't own Fruits Basket they belong to Natsuki Takaya

N: We also don't own Cutter or any of its commercials or the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Oh we're sorry but laptops are crashing and losing files…story may not be updated for a while if it doesn't work that is.

The Aftermath

It was Sunday morning and the group was planning on going to the park to throw Lindsey's Homecoming Picnic everyone was getting ready except Tohru. Tohru was still in bed she had left her door locked that night so no one would come in.

"Tohru?" Uo-chan said as she knocked on the door

"I'm fine! I just don't feels good today." Tohru answered from her bed "You guys can go without me."

"Okay we'll be back in a few hours then." Uo-chan said and they left.

Tohru stayed in bed for the rest of the day letting her mind slip off onto the topic of Yuki.

Speaking of Yuki we haven't heard from him in a while so let's go to him!

-------Yuki--------

Yuki on that fine day was also in his dorm room but with his cousins. He like Tohru was in his room wondering about the night before. He had just given his first kiss to a girl whom he only went out with because of a dare. Why was he so over come to kiss her like that? But his train of thoughts were interrupted by a very loud knock on his door.

"HEY! GET UP YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled from the other side "It's past noon already and anyone in their right mind is up!"

"We're going to watch a movie!" Momiji said "It's a movie marathon today!"

"I don't want to watch anything right now!" Yuki said getting angrier by the each passing second his cousins bothered him "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I think someone's a bit cranky this morning" Haru said as he walked pass the door heading towards the couch. "Let's just leave him. If he wants to come he can come when he wants."

Monday

Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren were in their Math Class taught by their teacher Mr. Midnight (Midnight is actually a cat on my school campus but I just named the guy after him)

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Mr. Midnight

"Ya. Over here!" a random classmate said

"Yes what is it?" Mr. Midnight asked

"What is the meaning of life Master Night?"

"Well that has nothing to do with math but does anyone think they know the answer?" Mr. Midnight asked

"I DO!" Jackie said as she raised her hand and began waving it

"Does anyone else want to try?" Mr. Midnight asked while trying to ignore Jackie

"I DOOO!" Jackie said at this point on the desk jumping up and down on it with Kelcey and Lauren trying to keep her from falling on the people in front of them.

"MS. JACKIE! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Midnight yelled

"I WILL IF YOU LET ME ANSWER INSTEAD OF IGNORING ME!" Jackie yelled at him

"Fine just don't destroy the desk," he said as he sat down on his chair

"Okay then." Jackie said sitting down with the help of Kelcey and Lauren so she wouldn't fall off the desk and break her neck. "Listen people! Listen to me! The meaning of life is…cars cost less at Cutter." (please don't sue me)

"Oh. My. God. You have got to be kidding me." Mr. Midnight said, "Class is dismissed. I need my teddy." as he said that he took out his favorite worn down teddy bear.

Outside at the Sakura Trees (in other words lunch time)

"Jackie what the heck did you do this time?" Lindsey and Nika asked simultaneously

"Drove the teacher nuts again," Jackie said smiling

"Well now since that case has been closed let's go onto the more important topic!" Uo-chan said

"I wonder what happened to Tohru," Hana-chan mused "To make here stay locked up in her room all day yesterday it must have been horrible."

"Hmmm….maybe-" Jackie said

"NO!" everyone else said

"Well why not?" she asked eating her lunch

"Cause it may involve someone getting hurt," Norine said rolling her eyes

"Where is Tohru anyway?" Katherine asked "And where is Yuko?"

"I think Yuko and Tohru may still be in one of their classes." Hana-chan said once again

"Well we should ask-"Jackie asked once again

"No." was the response from everyone else again

"Well let me just say this one thing then!" Jackie said

"No." everyone else said

"PLEASE!" Jackie pleaded

"Fine then," they said

"We should ask-" Jackie began to say once again

"Who should we ask?" Tohru asked from behind her

"Ummm…our teacher about what we should do for our umm project! Ya our project!" Kelcey said quickly

"What pr-" Lauren said but Lindsey put her hand over her mouth

"Lauren is becoming delusional so I'm going to take her to the nurse. See you all in a few hours." Lindsey said quickly and ran into the building where the nurse was dragging Lauren behind her literally. (sorry Lauren if you read this but it was in a funny dream I had. Sorry!)

"What were you guys doing while we were gone?" Yuko asked

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Katherine said "Oh I have to go to the restroom excuse me!" and she ran to the girl's room but not before signaling the rest of them to follow her.

"Oh I have to go too," Norine said and ran after Katherine quickly

"We shall throw away our rubbish and go talk to one of our teachers," Hana-chan said as Uo-chan followed her

"We need to go talk to our teacher about the project. Right Jackie?" Kelcey asked

"Ya and Nika weren't you complaining about your arm?" Jackie asked

"Huh? Wha-" Nika said but Jackie pinched her really hard "Oh ya it still hurts I'm going to the nurse then. Yuko, Tohru do you two mind watching out stuff then?"

"No not at all!" Tohru said smiling.

"Okay thanks!" Nika said and ran after Jackie and Kelcey

With the group of people who left

"So what were you going to say Jackie?" Lindsey asked

"Why don't we just ask Sohma?" Jackie said "Or better yet him and his cousins?"

"That is a good idea!" Nika said

"And I doesn't involve anyone getting hurt!" Norine added

"So how are we going to do this?" Uo-chan asked

"Huh?" the others asked her and stared at her like she was nuts

"I mean that they are in their clubs right now so we can't just go up to them all at once right?" Uo-chan explained "Wouldn't we have to split up into groups then?"

"Ya, you're right," Lauren said. "Hey how about we go into the groups we were in for the game we played before?"

"That's a good idea Lauren," Lindsey said "Then I'm with Lauren, Jackie and Kelcey are together, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan are together." But after a few moments Lindsey

"Now that that has been settled I get to choose who goes with who since I won the last game kay? (Author Note: any questions it's just a thought that came into my mind) "Now Uo-chan and Hana-chan you go and talk to Kyo. Katherine and I will talk to Momiji. Jackie and Kelcey you can go and talk to Hatsuharu. And finally Lindsey and Lauren you two go and talk to Yuki."

"Okay!" everyone said and they put their hands in a circle. "One, Two, Three, GO!" they said and went in search of the person they were assigned.

WAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SHOULD HAVE! PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES (unless it's constructive criticisim) MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN GOING HAYWIRE SO I COULDN'T GO ON OR ANYTHING! I'LL MAKE IT UP BY MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY!


	10. Getting Info and Spying

Getting Information & Spying

Norine & Katherine: Hi! We're the new people who will be talking.

Katherine: we're not editors but

Norine: we were asked to talk cause Lindsey and Nika were talking for too long

Katherine: We don't own any of the characters so don't sue us.

Norine: Or the White Rabbit from "**Alice In Wonderland"**

**Getting Information and Spying**

Uo-chan and Hana-chan

Uo-chan and Hana-chan were walking up the stairs to the roof where they knew Kyo was most of the time. They were about near the top when they found Kyo going down the stairs past them.

"HEY ORANGETOP!" Uo-chan called after him.

"What is it Yankee?" Kyo asked

"What happened between Tohru and Yuki?" Hana-chan asked

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Kyo asked frustrated

"Cause we KNOW you were SPYING on them." Uo-chan said emphasizing certain words.

"So I don't know anything about why that damn rat was moping around yesterday,"

"That's all we needed to know." Hana-chan said and two left Kyo there

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Kyo screamed back at them

Norine and Katherine

Norine and Katherine were going to the place they were told that Momiji was going to be in and they bumped into Jackie and Kelcey

"What are you guys doing here?" Katherine asked "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Hatsuharu-san?"

"Ya we were told he's in this room," protested Kelcey

"Well what were you two doing?" Norine asked

"Making searching for him fun," Jackie said

"Fine then but did it have to be ROLLER SKATES!" Katherine screamed at them.

"WHAT! It was a faster and easier way to get here," Kelcey whined

"Well then next time how about stopping and not crashing into us and causing all of us to go into a giant heap?" Norine said

"Sorry," Jackie said and the four of them went back onto their feet and tried to go into the classroom but failed because the door was locked. "It's locked!"

"Stand back people!" Kelcey said and Jackie broke down the door revealing Momiji and Haru sitting in the classroom eating their lunch.

"Hi." Norine said "Do you know anything about what happened between Tohru and Yuki on their date?"

"No Yuki chased us away because we were interrupting his date," Haru said

"But I did see them go onto the ferries wheel before we left the park." Momiji said

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Haru asked him

"Cause I didn't think it was important," Momiji said

"Well we're leaving now," Katherine announced and grabbed the other three by their clothes and ran out the door.

Lindsey & Lauren & Nika (forgot to mention that fact in the last chapter..oops!)

Well the three amigos were on their way to where they heard rumor from the girls who basically "stalked" Yuki of his whereabouts.

"Uh guys?" Lindsey asked

"What?" Lauren asked

"Isn't that Tohru over there?" Lindsey asked as she pointed towards a hallway where Tohru was walking

"It is her!" Lauren said and the three of them followed Tohru

"I'll call the others to meet us here." Nika said as she contacted them and told them their position.

"Yuki!" Lindsey yelled at Yuki

"Yes?" he asked "I have to get to class soon so can we continue this another time?"

"No." Lauren said bluntly "We have to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's about Tohru." Nika said "And the date."

"What about it?" Yuki asked as he began getting nervous

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU!" Uo-chan yelled at Yuki and pushed him against the wall.

"Calm down," Hana-chan said "Don't kill him."

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" Yuki screamed at them "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE QUESTIONING ME?"

"We're questioning you because you did something to Tohru." Norine said and she slowly began to walk up to Yuki "and that is unforgivable."

"WHAT!" Yuki screamed

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Katherine screamed at him

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he retorted back

"SO THEN WHY WAS SHE CRYING?" Uo-chan yelled

Yuki stayed quiet. 'What? Was she shocked too? Why the hell did I do that in the first place?' Yuki thought for a while. The girls were getting impatient with him and were ready to kill him he knew that.

"Uhh…What are you guys doing?" a voice said

They all turned around to see Tohru standing behind them with Yuko standing next to her.

"You guys took to long to come back so we went looking for you. Here's your stuff." Yuko said and threw the bags (I don't know what to call them) at the owner.

"Maybe we should leave and let the two of them talk," Hana-chan said and began to walk away.

"Fine," the rest of them said and followed suit

Yuki and Tohru were left in the hallway alone. An awkward silence lingered around the area. "Uh Yu-" Tohru said

"I'm sorry," he said

"About what?

"About what I did on the date, on the ferris wheel."

"It's okay,"

Tensions began to rise they were alone in the hallway no one came to it anyway except crazy "stalkers" of Yuki or Yuki. (just needed to make a point) Yuki was going to say something when they bell rang.

"We're going to be late!" Tohru said

She and Yuki both began to run but she tripped and fell on him.

**POOF!**

"Sorry!" Tohru said as she got up "Uh…Where are you?"

"Down here." A voice came from below.

"Uh."

A light thud was heard throughout the hall. Tohru had fainted in the hall with the now Yuki mouse.


	11. Findinf out about the zodiac

**Finding out about the zodiac and talking on the bus.**

Norine: Well we are super late!

Katherine: No kidding

Norine: This will be a chapter about the same length as the last one

Katherine: We don't own Fruits Basket

Norine: Oh there's also a question Dragon would like to ask

Katherine: What do you think about the people who are in Dragon's class? Examples: Norine, Nika, Lauren etc

ALERT! -Because of my lateness for writing the stories and a request every chapter shall have a summary of what happened before! So basically what happened throughout the entire story up to this point is that Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, & Haru & Uo-chan and Hana-chan are attending Tokyo University (HA! Spelled it right! Jackie ya owe me my shiny penny!) Also attending are my friends in my class (the first 3 chapters are crappy in my opinion and I don't feel like listing their names they will appear in the story) Yuki was dared to go out with Tohru but was stopped numerous times by Tohru friends (my friends and Uo-chan and Hana-chan) but was finally able to ask her. They went on the date but the girls prepped her up (for 4 chapters or 6 idk) and delayed Yuki at Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm. They went on the date to an amusement park and Yuki kissed her on the ferries wheel. The next day they were thinking about the day before, and then the next day after that Tohru's friends tried to get information out of the Sohmas but failed and Tohru and Yuki talked. They were going to be late and Tohru tripped and landed on Yuki causing him to transform and Tohru fainted. That was long I know but it's a good summary

---Yuki & Tohru---

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked (he's still in mouse form)

"Huh?" Tohru said

"You fainted."

"I had the strangest dream too." Tohru said, "I bumped into you and you turned into a mouse."

"Honda-san. That wasn't a dream."

"Uh. Sohma-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How did that happen then?"

"I'll explain it to you later but lets get to class."

"O-k-a-y." Tohru said dizzily.

**Poof**

"EEK!"

"Honda-san it's a side effect." Yuki sighed and began to put on his clothes

"So what exactly happened?" Tohru asked with her back turned to him

"I'll tell you later when I get the others," Yuki said as he put on the last of his clothes.

"Okay then,"

The two walked back to their classrooms slowly and were marked tardy for their class.

--Tohru--

'I wonder what happened? Was it a magic trick?' Tohru wondered as she stared out the window taking down notes as the teacher talked

"Miss Honda?" the teacher asked "Is something the matter? You don't seem well."

"Ah. It's nothing." Tohru said and returned to taking notes.

--Yuki—

'I'm too careless.' Yuki thought as he was watching the teacher do whatever he does. 'She shouldn't have ever learned about the curse.'

"Sohma!" The teacher said "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes!" Yuki retorted

-Sohmas-

Momiji, Haru, and Kyo were sitting in their class waiting for class to end.

"I wonder what they wanted?" Momiji asked no one in particular

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked

"Some of Tohru's friends came to me and Haru today during lunch," Momiji said "They were asking about what happened on Yuki and Tohru's date."

"That's odd." Kyo said "The Yankee and the Psychic came to me about the same thing too."

"That means Yuki probably got a visit too," Haru said "I wonder what happened."

The three of them wondered what could have happened and then suddenly returned to being quiet.

-Girls-

The girls were jogging laps for their P.E class

"Hey, guys." Jackie asked "What do you think they talked about when they told us to go away?"

"About the date probably," Kelcey said

"Why is Jackie acting like an idiot now?" Hana-chan inquired

"She didn't have enough sleep so she is not thinking that much." Uo-chan said

**THUNK**

They turned around to find Jackie had fallen down on her back sleeping and they squatted around her and dragged her off the track where Lindsey began to poke her with a stick

"What should we do?" Katherine asked

"Drag her?" Norine asked

"Let's leave her here." Lindsey joked and began to laugh at her own joke

"Lindsey she'd kill us if we did that…" Nika said

"We're too young to die," Yuko said

"Let's take her to the health office then." Uo-chan said

"Hey what's the nerd squad doing here?" a random meanie said and Hana-chan began to use her electronic waves against her.

--After School—

It's after school and Yuki had to tell his cousins about what happened but they were missing from campus.

"Damn it! Where are those idiots?" Yuki asked no one in particular

"They went home," Katie said as she passed by

"So go home," Emily said as she walked pass him to catch up with her twin.

"They did what?" Yuki asked and he began to follow them

The twins stopped in their tracks and turned around "Home." Emily and Katie said "They went home and told us for you to meet them there. Is that so hard to believe?" The two left quickly to their dorms.

"Those idiots," Yuki mumbled angrily

"Uh…excuse me Yu-?" Tohru said

"Come with me," he said and grabbed her arm

"Yuki-kun where are we going?" Tohru asked

"We're going to my house I'll explain everything there," Yuki said and they got onto a bus. The two remained quiet on the bus until the bus stopped and an little old lady got on the bus

"Why don't you two look like the cutest couple," she said as she sat down next to Tohru

"Ah. Thank you," Tohru said "but-"

"Thank you very much ma'am," Yuki cut in

"Oh I don't like being called ma'am," the lady said "Call me Alice."

"Uh…Miss Alice?" Tohru began "Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to live with my son's family," Ms. Alice said "My house caught on fire recently so I'm remodeling it,"

"Oh my. I'm sorry," Tohru said

"It's okay but I guess it's a good thing." Ms. Alice said

"How?" Yuki asked puzzled

"I get to see my granddaughter." Ms. Alice said "I haven't seen her since she was a baby, I think she might think I died in the fire and someone is bringing my ashes. I'm a bit sleepy please would you wake me when it's at the next stop." Ms. Alice just stared off into space for a while. Tohru and Yuki looked on and soon Ms. Alice had dozed off for a while. The bus stopped shortly after she had fallen asleep.

"Ms. Alice?" Yuki said waking her up. "The bus had stopped,"

"Oh thank you young man." Ms. Alice said as she got up "Wait I never got your names."

"My name is Yuki and her name is Tohru,"

"What nice names good-bye," she said and got off the bus. Yuki and Tohru looked outside and saw Ms. Alice go up to a little girl around 5 holding a package. They saw the little girl say something and hug her. Both Ms. Alice and her granddaughter looked like they were going to cry.

"She was nice." Tohru said   
"Yes," Yuki said. A few minutes later the bus stopped and they got off it. "Honda-san follow me,"

"Okay," Tohru said "Um where are we exactly?" She began to look around her surroundings. There were trees around then and they were walking down a pathway.

"To my cousin's house. I'll tell you about what happened when we get there." Yuki said.

The two made there way quickly and swiftly to the house and entered it.

"Wow…" Tohru said as she looked around "What happened here?"

"Let's just say he's not the cleanest person in the world,"

"Yuki's home!" Momiji said and ran down the stairs. "Tohru's here too!" Shigure, Haru, and Kyo just about stopped what they were doing when they heard that.

---15 minutes later---

"Welcome to our humble home, Tohru-kun," Shigure said

"Hey Kyo," Haru said

"What?" Kyo asked

"Maybe Yuki already got **so close** to Tohru it's time for her to meet his family,"

"Ya and maybe they'll get married soon,"

"And then we'll become uncles,"

The two of them began to laugh at the joke they just made but only to get a death glare from a certain mouse.

"Come on guys!" Momiji said, "If Yuki brought Tohru over then it must be important!"

"Exactly," Yuki said, "Honda-san has found out about the curse."

Shigure began to laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"He isn't," Tohru said

After about a few seconds had gone by and earth shattering 'what' was heard throughout the house and the surrounding mile around it.

"Excuse me Tohru-kun but how exactly did you find out?" Shigure asked after recomposing himself

"Well we were rushing to get back to class when I well uh tripped on something and fell on top of Sohma-kun," Tohru said

"Damn Rat!" Kyo said "How could you be so careless?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Yuki said

"Calm down now, cause I just repaired my house after you guys broke it last time," Shigure told them

"We don't want the whole house to break now would we?" Momiji said and began to eat a lollipop

"None of us would like it if we owed Sensei a lot of money," Haru told the two

"Excuse me but what do you mean by the curse and why did Sohma-kun turn into a mouse?" Tohru asked

"Well we might as well get on with it," Shigure said "Our family has been cursed for generations by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Each spirit possesses 13 people from our family. As you know Yuki is the rat. I am the dog, Haru is the ox, Momiji is the rabbit and Kyo is the cat."

"Okay," Tohru said and nodded her head

"But you can't tell anyone Tohru" Momiji said "cause then we'll have to suppress your memories."

"Okay I won't tell anyone," Tohru said

"Pinky promise?" Momiji asked and extended out his pinky to her

"Pinky promise." Tohru agreed and they did the pinky promise thing.

"Since you know our secret Tohru you'll probably be meeting the other 8 pretty soon," Kyo said lazily as he lied down on the floor.

"Soon?" Tohru asked

"SHIGURE!" someone said from the front door "WE"RE HERE!"

"My, my they're early," Shigure said

"They?" Tohru asked still looking at the door

"Told you it was soon," Kyo said


	12. Meeting Ayame and Hatori

Norine & Katherine: We'll talk at the end of the chapter but here's the summary!

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, & Haru & Uo-chan and Hana-chan are attending Tokyo University. Also attending are my friends in my class. Yuki was dared to go out with Tohru but was stopped numerous times by Tohru friends (my friends and Uo-chan and Hana-chan) but was finally able to ask her. They went on the date but the girls prepped her up (for 4 chapters or 6 idk) and delayed Yuki at Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm. They went on the date to an amusement park and Yuki kissed her on the ferries wheel. The next day they were thinking about the day before, and then the next day after that Tohru's friends tried to get information out of the Sohmas but failed and Tohru and Yuki talked. They were going to be late and Tohru tripped and landed on Yuki causing him to transform and Tohru fainted. After Tohru woke up she and Yuki got to class late and after school they went to Shigure's house on a bus. On the way they met an old lady and found out about her. They went to Shigure's house and Tohru learned who was who in the zodiac a but two new people were at the door. I know this is sucky but I'm a bit tired so I'll try to hurry this up.

Meeting Ayame and Hatori

"Coming!" Shigure said as he walked towards the door "Ayame! Hatori!"

"It is him," Yuki mumbled angrily

"Yuki! Now is that anyway to greet your older brother?" Ayame asked coming behind him

'I thought so' Tohru thought 'His hair gave him away'

"Get away from me," Yuki said

"Now Yu-" Ayame began as he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, leave." Yuki said as he began to walk up to his room.

"But Yu-" Ayame began to say again

"Leave him alone Ayame," Hatori said

"Okay!" Ayame said "My we have a young lady in the house!"

"Hi." Tohru said shyly

"This is Tohru Honda she's Yuki's **girlfriend**" Haru said

"Yuki I never knew you had a girlfriend!" Ayame yelled up the stairs to his room but Yuki didn't answer not even with a comeback. No the house was silent for a moment well about half a minute. An arrow was shot from his room and cut right above Ayame's head without hurting him.

"I never want to see you again." Yuki said and put down his bow.

"Sohma-kun…I don't think you should treat your brother like that." Tohru said as she watched the two bickering brothers

"Yes Yuki listen to Tohru-kun!" Ayame said and wrapped his arm around Tohru "How about we all go out to eat then! My treat!"

"Okay!" Momiji said and everyone else soon agreed except for Kyo, and Yuki.

"How about it Kyonichi?" Ayame asked walking towards him.

"No." Kyo said simply and harshly.

"Ahhh!" Ayame said and made a dramatic pose as if he had been physically wounded by Kyo's words "Yuki won't you accept my invitation?"

"No I don't even want you within a 100 meter radius near me,"

"But Yu-" Ayame said

"I'm filing a restraining order," Yuki said and walked up to his room

"You should have done that a couple of years ago then damn rat," Kyo said and walked up to his room

"Let's go then." Haru said

"We'll leave those party poopers behind!" Shigure said "Who needs them?"

"How about I drive Tori-san?" Ayame asked

"Not until the day I die," Hatori said and got into the driver's seat

----Gyoza Restaurant-----

At the Gyoza Restaurant Ayame had ordered everyone a plate of gyoza (well duh it was a gyoza restaurant) but despite the loud noise and of the restaurant it was quiet at the table that our favorite group of people were at.

"This may not be any of my business but," Tohru began trying to break the ice "Why are you and Yuki's relationship in shambles?"

"Yuki and I had never been very close from the start," Ayame sighed "Well at least he tried to become friends at first but I pushed him away when we were growing up. Only recently I have realized what a fool I was for doing that and wish that we could become brothers"

**Ring**

"That's my cellphone!" Ayame said and he answered it "Hello? Oh hi! Yes okay I'll be right there. Bye." He turned off his phone and turned to his companions "Well I must be off now I need to go back to the shop. See ya!" And that was that but he had paid for it by leaving the money on the table with the tip money.

"What does Ayame-san do for a living?" Tohru asked

"He runs a shop." Haru said

"What kind of shop?"

"A place that sells nurse and maid outfits," Momiji said as he began to eat his last bit of gyoza. "Ahhh that was delicious!"

"Nurse and maid outfits?" Tohru asked

"Yes he runs a shop it's right across the street," Haru said and he pointed outside the window to a small building

"Okay," Tohru said "We should go there one time then."

"If he wasn't busy at the moment he would have probably taken us there anyway," Hatori said and drank his tea.

"I think we should go then," Tohru said

"Let's make sure that those two didn't destroy my house again," Shigure said

They left quickly to the house (they paid at the cashier) to only find that the only damage was what had been there before they had left. They were about to open the door when the left wall was broken down by an unknown force and something orange went flying out of the hole.

"Kyo-kun!" a voice cried

"She's back," Haru said

"My house! My poor poor house!" Shigure began to cry

"Another zodiac member?" Tohru asked

TBC

I'm sooo sleepy! It's 1 in the morning! For goodness sake! Well I finished writing this one and the other two so triple bonus day!

Norine: It's 2 in the morning now….

Katherine: We'll update tomorrow we're sleepy night


	13. Kagura

Kagura

Norine & Katherine: We'll talk at the end of the chapter but here's the summary!

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, & Haru & Uo-chan and Hana-chan are attending Tokyo University with some of friends. Yuki was dared to go out with Tohru but was stopped numerous times by Tohru friends (my friends and Uo-chan and Hana-chan) but was finally able to ask her. They went on the date but the girls prepped her up (for 4 chapters or 6 idk) and delayed Yuki at Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm. They went on the date to an amusement park and Yuki kissed her on the ferries wheel. The next day they were thinking about the day before, and then the next day after that Tohru's friends tried to get information out of the Sohmas but failed and Tohru and Yuki talked. They were going to be late and Tohru tripped and landed on Yuki causing him to transform and Tohru fainted. After Tohru woke up she and Yuki got to class late and after school they went to Shigure's house on a bus. On the way they met an old lady and found out about her. They went to Shigure's house and Tohru learned who was who in the zodiac a but two new people were at the door who were Ayame and Hatori. Tohru learned a little bit of Ayame and Yuki's past and why they don't get along at a gyoza restaurant with everyone except Yuki and Kyo cause they refused to go along. Ayame went to his shop and the others went back to the house to find Kyo being flung out of a hole in the wall. I know this is sucky but I'm a bit tired so I'll try to hurry this up.

**Kagura**

"Kyo-kun!" a girl cried coming out from the hole in the wall

"Uh… Momiji-kun is that another zodiac member?" Tohru asked

"Yep! It's Kagura-chan!" Momiji said

"Welcome back," Yuki said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM FROM DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" Shigure cried

"Kagura came by saw Kyo walking into the house, she chased him cornered him and punched him through the wall as always," Yuki said "I couldn't stop her she'd kill me."

"What about me then!" Kyo yelled from where he had landed painfully I might add

"Ah Kyo!" Kagura said and grabbed onto his foot

"HELP ME!" Kyo cried

"Why are you beaten up? Who would do such a horrible thing to you?" Kagura asked

"Kagura-san" Tohru said "Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Kagura asked

"This is Honda Tohru" Hatori said

-----In the house-----

"Shii-chan you should clean this place up!" Kagura said as soon as she saw the state of the house."

"Well I'll have to get the wall repaired **again**." Shigure said calculating the amount that it would take to repair the wall.

"We should clean it soon," Haru said

"Ya! It looks like a tornado went right through it!" Momiji said

"I don't want to know what his room looks like then." Hatori said walking forward

"Should we start cleaning then?" Kagura asked

"Okay!" Tohru said everyone else decided to help or face Kagura's wrath

"Tohru will you help me in the kitchen then?" Kagura asked

"Okay," Tohru asked and she and Kagura walked towards the kitchen of doom.

"Tohru-kun what do you think of Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked

"I think of him as a person who has many qualities that make him unique," Tohru said and saw Kagura getting angry at the thought of Kyo being with another girl "I think of him as a friend!"

"Oh," Kagura said. "Tohru-kun do you want to stay here overnight cause I am maybe Shigure has a spare room that we can share if you don't mind that,"

"I don't mind I just have to tell my friends where I'm staying that's all." Tohru said

After a few hours the kitchen was clean and the rest of the house needed to be cleaned which took a few hours at time. Tohru called her very worried friends about her whereabouts to only have them even more frantic than when she called them see:

----Phone Call----

"Hello?" Uo-chan asked as she answered her phone

"Uo—"

"TOHRU WHERE ARE YOU!" Uo-chan screamed into the phone, which was taken from Hana-chan and put on speakerphone

"Well Sohma-kun wanted me to meet his family and-"

"Are you okay?" Hana-chan asked

"Ye-"

"TOHRU DID THEY HURT YOU?" Uo-chan asked

"No," Tohru said "I'm staying the night so don't worry about me,"

"HOW CAN WE NOT WORRY ABOUT YOU WITH THEM?" Uo-chan asked

"Okay Tohru just be safe and don't get hurt in anyway. Good-bye" Hana-chan said and hung up.

-----Hana-chan and Uo-chan-----

"WHY DID YOU LET HER STAY THERE?" Uo-chan asked

"Because I trust them that they'll take care of her," Hana-chan said "And besides if they don't they'll suffer," and as she said that it seemed as if her electronic waves began to zap out of control

"Oh I get it!" Uo-chan said. And now we leave the dynamic duel and go back to the Sohams and Tohru

----The House of Cleanness----

"Shii-chan it's done!" Kagura said

"Yep it looks like the day I first came here!" Shigure said "But that doesn't help my wall. My poor, poor wall!"

"How about a contest then damn rat?" Kyo asked Yuki "First one to fix his half of he wall wins."

"Fine then," Yuki said. The two got ready and got the materials to fix it (lets pretend they had it on the side)

"Ready, Set, GO!" Momiji shouted

The two worked quickly and diligently to repair it (I don't know how to repair a wall). The others looked on and watched them from outside as the two worked and worked. Tohru went inside to make tea for everyone and they drank it as they watched the two working until the hole was fixed but they fixed the hole that it was too close to call so Momiji being the judge said it was a draw!

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed "I demand a rematch!"

"It's late stupid cat," Yuki said walking back into the house "Oh Honda-san would you like me to escort you back to your dorm?"

"Oh no I'm staying the night," Tohru said

"When was this decided?" Kyo and Yuki asked

"While you guys were having your contest over there," Haru said

"Thanks for fixing the hole!" Shigure told them and walked back into his room.

"I think we forgot to clean somewhere though," Hatori said

"I know!" Momiji said

"Where?" Yuki asked

"In Shii-chan's room!"

"He should learn to clean up his own room then," Hatori sighed

"Anyway Torhu-kun do you know what's Kagura-chan and Ha'ri and Ayame-kun are?" Momiji asked (I don't know what he calls Ayame please tell me!)

TBC in the SLEEPOVER!

N and K: All done!

N: Hope you enjoyed it

K: Dragon is very hyper right now and must be stopped from becoming too sugar high

N: Dragon also has a question now. Should the Inuyasha story be continued or should it go under construction.

K: It hasn't been updated since December of 2004.

K&N: Toodles!


	14. Grocery shopping and sleepover

4Norine & Katherine: We'll talk at the end of the chapter but here's the summary!

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, & Haru & Uo-chan and Hana-chan are attending Tokyo University with some of friends. Yuki was dared to go out with Tohru but was stopped numerous times by Tohru friends (my friends and Uo-chan and Hana-chan) but was finally able to ask her. They went on the date but the girls prepped her up (for 4 chapters or 6 idk) and delayed Yuki at Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm. They went on the date to an amusement park and Yuki kissed her on the ferries wheel. The next day they were thinking about the day before, and then the next day after that Tohru's friends tried to get information out of the Sohmas but failed and Tohru and Yuki talked. They were going to be late and Tohru tripped and landed on Yuki causing him to transform and Tohru nmfainted. After Tohru woke up she and Yuki got to class late and after school they went to Shigure's house on a bus. On the way they met an old lady and found out about her. They went to Shigure's house and Tohru learned who was who in the zodiac a but two new people were at the door who were Ayame and Hatori. Tohru learned a little bit of Ayame and Yuki's past and why they don't get along at a gyoza restaurant with everyone except Yuki and Kyo cause they refused to go along. Ayame went to his shop and the others went back to the house to find Kyo being flung out of a hole in the wall by Kagura. They cleaned up the house and the two girls became friends and now Tohru is staying over at the house I know this is sucky but I'm a bit tired so I'll try to hurry this up.

Disclaimer: We don't own it neverty everty leverty! And we don't own the dares it came from this form but the people are dissing each other so go at your own and Grocery Shopping

"Hmm…Momiji-kun I'm not quite sure actually," Tohru said

"Do you want me to tell you?" Momiji asked

"No I would like to guess if that's okay?" Tohru said

"Gut. (think that's okay in German) We can make a game out of it!" Momiji said

Shigure came out of his room in time to hear about the game. "Tohru-kun just pay attention to them you might find out soon."

It was night and Kagura and Tohru decided to make dinner but found out there were no ingredients. "We're going grocery shopping!' Kagura announced "Does anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go." Yuki said

"How about you Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked

"Never." Kyo said "Why would I do that? Especially with someone like you!"

"Kyo…You didn't have to be so mean!" Kagura said and began to cry

"Fine I'll go just stop crying!" Kyo said

The four of them made there way down to the shopping place to buy the ingredients. (the ingredients will be for a recipe for fish stew that is basically the squid stew that we make in science only without the squid but fish instead)

"What do we need Honda-san?" Yuki asked

"We'll need cod fish, onions, a can of stewed tomatoes, and something else." Tohru said and began to think

"Kidney beans!" Kagura said

"Thank you Kagura-san!" Tohru said "I think there's a man up a head who guts the fish he sells and then gives it to you up a head. I hope he's not closed!" They walked quickly to the fish man with only three fish left for sell and they were all cod!

"We'd like to buy that cod please," Kagura said as she pointed to the cod lying behind the screen

"Do you want it gutted and scraped and boned?" the man asked in his gruff voice (based off of guy a met in Chinatown with my grandma when I was 5)

"Yes please!" Kagura said

"That'll be $10.00 then," the man said as he go out his knives. (don't know conversion between money help!) Kagura got out the money to pay for it and gave it to the man "Come back in 10 minutes this thing will be finished by then unless you want to watch."

"Su-" Kyo began to say since he was interested to see what that man was going to do (I did the same thing but watched him do that and then I watched some guy gut a chicken with much interest and lost my grandma in the process)

"No thank you!" Kagura said and dragged Kyo into the store Yuki and Tohru had gone in

----Yuki and Tohru----

The couple where inside of a store looking for beans, onions, and stewed tomatoes. Right now they were in the aisle of canned goods looking at the canned vegetable.

"Honda-san the tomatoes are over there," Yuki said and pointed a little off from where they were standing

"Thank you Sohma-kun!" Tohru said and grabbed a can "Then where are those beans?"

"I got one," Yuki said as he handed a can to her

"Than-" Tohru said but as soon as she started two boys came running through the aisle and accidentally pushed Yuki and his and Tohru's lips met for a brief second before, **Poof!** He turned into a mouse.

"Sohma-kun are you alright?" Tohru asked

"Ya I'm fine but did anyone see?" Yuki asked and kept on turning his head this way and that

"No one did those two boys ran into another aisle." Tohru said and lifted Yuki up into her jacket pocket and grabbed his clothes and put them into her bag. "You'll be safe in here well until you change back, but how about some pears for dessert?"

"That sounds good." Yuki said and Tohru picked up a can of pairs and went to the cashier to pay. The line didn't take long and they were out in a few minutes.

"Hey we're over here!" Kyo said as he and Kagura stood at the wall of the next store, which was a sweet store I might add. "We bought some manju and we got the fish."

"Where's Yun-chan?" Kagura asked

"He transformed so we have to hurry and get somewhere safe so no one sees him transform." Tohru said as she pointed at her pocket where Yuki stayed

The three of them hurried out of the area until the trees safely hid them. Then Tohru took Yuki from her pocket and he walked with them until. Poof! He changed back. Tohru passed him back his clothes after she let out a little yelp and she stood behind a tree so he could have some privacy. It didn't take long though so they headed back to the house where they found the others sitting there doing nothing out of the ordinary except that Momiji and Haru were missing from the picture.

"Where are Momiji and Haru?" Yuki asked pondering on that thought

"We don't know." Shigure said "They said they were going to get some games for the sleepover."

"Okay…" Kyo said as he sat down wondering what they could be up too. Yuki did the same except he sat across of Kyo. Kagura and Tohru made there way towards the kitchen to prepare the meal. They cooked everything up in about half an hour (it took us longer seeing it that our science teacher let the others who weren't cooking watch a movie and we got sidetracked and I won't go into details cause I'm not a good cook)

"It's ready!" Kagura said from the kitchen

"Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san haven't returned yet." Tohru said and looked out the window "It looks like it's going to rain." And as soon as she said that the weatherman said it's going to rain! This made Tohru even more worried but the door opened to see Momiji and Haru at the door panting because they ran all the way back to avoid the rain.

"Where did you idiots go?" Kyo asked

"We went back to a friend's dorm who had our games," Momiji said in between pants

"Here, Kyo." Haru said and passed Kyo a box that contained various party things such as, pin the tail on the donkey, and spin the bottle.

"We're playing spin the bottle?" Hatori asked as he was walking past them

"Yep!" Momiji said

"I'm out then," Hatori said and began walking again

"Dinner's Ready!" Kagura announced once again. They sat at the table and ate the stew, which was very good. After that Haru set up the games while Tohru got out the pears and gave everyone some.

"What are we playing first?" Haru asked

"Decide by throwing darts," Kyo said sarcasticly

"Okay." Haru said and got out the dart board and the darts. He then began to write each game on a slip of paper and taped them to the board. When that was done he closed his eyes and threw a dart at the board. "What did it hit?" Haru asked when he opened his eyes

"Pin the tail on the donkey" Kyo said

"How about we play pin the tail on the cat." Yuki said

"WHAT?" Kyo said

"Well we can actually do that!" Momiji said and began rummaging threw the box

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked

"This!" Momiji said and took out a picture of an angry cat Kyo without a tail.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE A PICUTE OF ME?" Kyo asked angrily

"When you transformed one day I took a picute," Momiji said

"Where's the tail?" Kagura asked

"Here." Haru said and stuck it on Kyo's pants. "I win."

"NOT ON ME IDIOT!" Kyo said

"We should begin playing soon," Tohru said

They played 'Pin the tail on the cat' for a while with most of the time the spinners (Shigure and Ayame) would spin it towards Kyo only to see Kyo get out of the way so that the game wouldn't be changed from 'Pin the tail on the cat' to 'Pin the tail on the Kyo' The only times when the game wasn't 'Pin the tail on the Kyo' was when it was 0Kyo's turn, which he got it correct.

"Next it's 'Spin the bottle' or know as 'Truth or dare'" Momiji said

"Don't we play this enough at school?" Kyo asked

"Well that's what the dart said!" Momiji said and pointed towards the board. Kyo looked at the board and sure enough it hit the spin the bottle paper.

"Who's going first?" Haru asked

"Who ever the bottle chooses," Hatori said and sat away from the circle

"Aren't you playing Ha'ri?" Ayame asked

"No."

"Oh I know why!" Ayame said

"Why?" everyone else asked except the Madubachi Trio

"It was because one day when we were in hi-" Ayame began to say but Hatori kept him from saying it

"I'll play," Hatori said

"Here are the rules then!" Momiiji said and took out a piece of paper worn down by age

"Hey! That's our old rules!" Ayame said

"Rule #1. No simple and easy dares" Shigure said

"Rule #2. Anything wacky and stupid are allowed" Yuki read

"Rule #3. You can only do truth three times," Kyo read

"Rule #4. No passes," Haru read

"Rule #5. Cross dressing is allowed," Kagura read

"Rule #6. Food ones are allowed three times per person," Tohru read

"Rule #7. The wheel of dares are allowed as many times as wished," Hatori said

A moment of silence came upon the world for about 2 seconds

"WHO MADE UP THESE STUPID DARES?" Kyo said

"We did!" Shigure and Ayame said

"Let's get going!" Momiji said and spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it seemed like it would never stop. After what seemed like forever it stopped and landed at……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...Hatori! It had landed at Hatori!

"Oh no…" Hatori said and put his hands over his eyes in fustration

"Well what shall we do" Shigure said

"With poor Tori-san?" Ayame continued the two huddled into a circle and began to discuss the dare

"Doesn't Momiji-kun decide?" Tohru asked

"Yep I decide!" Momiji said "Hmm…What shall we do?" Momiji began to think for a while until Ayame came up to him and whispered in his ear

"Okay!" Momiji said "Ha'ri I dare you to go up to a random house and ask the lady for a tampon."

"What!" Hatori basically screamed

"You have to do it," Shigure said "It's the rules. So out you go!" Shigure said and pushed him out the door

"Don't even think about leaving cause we're following you!" Ayame said Hatori began to walk away from them until he came upon a house where an old lady lived. He knocked on the door and out came a little old lady.

"Excuse me but can I borrow a tampon?" Hatori asked

"Sure…are you cross-dressing dear?" she asked

"Sure.." Hatori said and looked behind him to see the others watching him intently

"Here you go dear," the old lady said as she handed him the tampon

"Thank you. Good-bye." Hatori said and ran towards them in order to kill Shigure and Ayame. Well after a few minutes of a murderous Hatori chasing Ayame and Shigure they got back to the house. They sat down around the table and Hatori spun the bottle it landed on Shigure!

And this is where it shall end! For now

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! YA EDITOR JACKIE HAS SOME NEW IDEAS! AND I'M TO LAZY AT THE MOMENT TO WRITE ANYMORE (SLEEPY BORED)

Norine: to be continued

Katherine: Until next time!


	15. Truth or Dare the Horror! AHHH!

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, & Haru & Uo-chan and Hana-chan are attending Tokyo University with some of friends. Yuki was dared to go out with Tohru but was stopped numerous times by Tohru friends (my friends and Uo-chan and Hana-chan) but was finally able to ask her. They went on the date but the girls prepped her up (for 4 chapters or 6 idk) and delayed Yuki at Jackie, Kelcey, and Lauren's dorm. They went on the date to an amusement park and Yuki kissed her on the ferries wheel. The next day they were thinking about the day before, and then the next day after that Tohru's friends tried to get information out of the Sohmas but failed and Tohru and Yuki talked. They were going to be late and Tohru tripped and landed on Yuki causing him to transform and Tohru nmfainted. After Tohru woke up she and Yuki got to class late and after school they went to Shigure's house on a bus. On the way they met an old lady and found out about her. They went to Shigure's house and Tohru learned who was who in the zodiac a but two new people were at the door who were Ayame and Hatori. Tohru learned a little bit of Ayame and Yuki's past and why they don't get along at a gyoza restaurant with everyone except Yuki and Kyo cause they refused to go along. Ayame went to his shop and the others went back to the house to find Kyo being flung out of a hole in the wall by Kagura. They cleaned up the house and the two girls became friends and now Tohru is staying over at the house. They are having a sleepover and decided to play a game by whatever the magical board chose. First they played pin the tail on the cat/kyo and decided to play truth or dare. Hatori was chosen first and was forced to ask a little old lady for a tampon….okay…sucky summary

I know it has been almost a year since I updated! sorry! really sorry! I don't know about my inuyasha one anymore either….so ya….hope ya don't sue me! oh and this past year worst school year ever! I don't like my job as historian!

Disclaimer: No own Fruits Basket (must I say this every chapter?) Don't own 'I think I' by Byul either. Yay! I found the English translation! Or Pokemon!

Truth or Dare, the Horror

Shigure sat there, staring at the bottle that had just sealed his fate. He looked up at and saw Hatori, a small smirk playing on the doctor's face. Shigure gulped. Hard.

"I choose Truth!" Shigure saw as Hatori's smirk grew in a angry grin.

You can't do that." Hatori smirked, "You made a promise. Remember? This paper?" Hatori took out a aged piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his friend. Shigure's eyes grew in shock and hung his head in defeat.

"Why?" Shigure wailed, "Why?" He looked at his cousin, a triumphant smirk on his face, "We don't have to be hasty right?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we do." Hatori looked at his sweating friend, "Now what shall I do? Shall I make you do something sick or embarrassing?" Hatori mused to himself. His eyes lit up in delight as he smiled oddly at his cousin. "I know, you shall dress up."

"In what?" Shigure asked

"In a pink tube top and mini skirt. Oh with bright rainbow colored eye shadow and purple lipstick and yellow blush." Hatori stated matter of fact like

(Is there such a thing as yellow blush?)

"Where am I going to get that?" Shigure was hoping there was a flaw in Hatori's plan

"Here." Hatori took out said pink clothing from his bag. He tossed the pinkness at Shigure. "Now go and change."

Shigure hung his head low and shuffled his feet along the floor as he walked towards the bathroom. He mumbled something about how this was stupid as he walked.

As these events unfolded, the younger people had secluded themselves away from the table. All the while watching and observing these odd events.

"I wonder what Shigure will look like in a tube top." Kyo shivered as he mused at this thought.

"I think I'll scream 'Bloody Murder'." Hatsuharu said as he imagined the thought.

"I think I'd faint." Yuki said

"It can't be that bad, right?" Tohru tried to keep them happy as the group was slowly seeping into the world of disturbing images.

Kagura turned her attention to Tohru. "You weren't there last Halloween."

"What happened?" Tohru asked curious

Momiji whispered into her ear the events of the last Halloween. Tohru's eyes widened in shock and a little scream was heard from her. "Do you understand?" Momiji asked. Tohru nodded.

At that moment, Shigure walked out sporting the pink tube top, which was much too small for him, and the pink mini skirt, once again too small. He had the make-up on but the eye shadow had been put on too heavily and now he looked like a yellow clown.

"Bloody Murder!" Hatsuharu screamed and covered his eyes.

Hatori smirked and whipped out a camera from out of nowhere. He proceeded to take a few pictures of Shigure standing in his current outfit. He then put the camera back where it came from. "Shigure you sure look, stunning." Hatori was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Very funny." Shigure said embarrassment evident in his voice, "Can I get out of this?" Shigure asked

"No, not until the game is over." Hatori said

"No!" Shigure cried and sat in his place once again. He reached for the bottle and spun it. It spun for about ten seconds and it had landed on Ayame.

Ayame eyed the bottle, then at Shigure. "I choose the wonderful wheel of dares!"

"Then spin it! Spin that little wheel!" Shigure squealed

Ayame walked up to the wheel and spun it. Now this wheel was about as big as one of those old records, yet it consisted of over thirty dares on it. It was evident that the wheel had been updated recently. Each dare had a different color very distinct colors. Ranging from hot pink to black, from yellow to marron, it had thirty very different colors. The wheel then stopped at a silver color.

"Sing 'I think I' by Byul" Ayame read. Yuki stared at his older brother with curiosity. This was something he had to see.

"Aaya is going to sing?" Momiji asked, "Where is that song from? I don't think there is a Byul in Japan."

"It's a song from Korea." Shigure said, "Now Aaya, sing!" Shigure went up to the box of props and took out a boom box. He put in a CD and pushed play. The melody of the song stated up began to play. Ayame opened his mouth and began to sing.

(For those of you who have never heard of the song I've been addicted to it and is now listening to it. I put the English lyrics inside and I'm pretty gosh darn sure that they match! Oh and although the lyrics are in English Ayame is singing in Korean! We shall just imagine it!

Here's the link that I found the lyrics at!

_It wasn't possible, so I believed it wasn't true  
Me loving you, these words don't even make sense  
I'm probably just jealous, I guess I'm getting lonely  
I hid my feelings before but I just can't do it anymore_

Ayame slowly began to walk towards Yuki and grabbed his brother's hand, causing the younger boy to stand up.

_ I think I love you that's how it seems  
Cause I miss you when you're not around  
I can't do anything except think about you  
If I look at how things are I know  
I'm falling for you, I didn't realize it but  
Now I need you, somehow deep in my heart it grew  
Now all I want to do is take care of you my heart._

Ayame began to walk towards Tohru too and made her stand too. He had her turn to look at Yuki, as he did the same to Yuki.

_Maybe we are not suited to each other  
It would be good if we are just friends  
From one to ten, we never agree on anything  
How can we have a relationship?  
People say we won't be able to do it  
I've been surrounded by those words and I don't want to be anymore._

Ayame slightly pushed Tohru towards Yuki, causing the girl to trip. Yuki instinctively caught Tohru in his arms. He glared at his older brother. Ayame just winked at his younger brother and began to walk back to his starting point.

_I think I love you that's how it seems  
Cause I miss you when you're not around  
I can't do anything except think about you  
If I look at how things are I know  
I'm falling for you, I didn't realize it but  
Now I need you, somehow deep in my heart it grew  
Now all I want to do is take care of you my heart_

"Arigato, Sohma-kun." Tohru thanked Yuki.

"No problem, Honda-san." Yuki said.

_I didn't realize how I felt about you,  
Why couldn't I see? It was right in front of me  
That whole time you were right next to me  
Why is it now that I finally see that it is love? _

Ayame watched as the two interacted among each other and smiled. His brother was finding love.

_I think I love you that's how it seems  
Cause I miss you when you're not around  
I can't do anything except think about you  
If I look at how things are I know  
I'm falling for you, I didn't realize it but  
Now I need you, somehow deep in my heart it grew  
Now all I want to do is take care of you my heart. my heart_

Ayame finished his song in a pose, one hand on his hip the other in the air pointing up towards the florescent light above his head gazing up at his hand.

"Very good, Aaya!" Shigure applauded at the song.

"Aaya sings very well!" Momiji stated, Kagura, Hatsuharu, and Kyo nodded. Tohru and Yuki by now sat down in their respective places, to be noted not next to each other.

"Now who shall be my victim?" Ayame asked and spun the bottle. As fate would have it, it landed on Yuki. Ayame smirked at this. "Truth or dare?" Ayame asked his younger brother.

"I choose dare." Yuki said bravely

"Fine then. I dare you to go into the bathroom with Tohru-chan!" Ayame said. His declaration was met with complete silence. Yuki twitched slightly at this statement. Tohru stared dumbfounded at Ayame.

"Wait a second!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No buts!" Ayame, with the help of Shigure pushed the two into the bathroom Shigure had changed in and locked them in with a padlock. "That should hold them!" Ayame said. Shigure nodded. "Now as the good brother that I am, I shall spin for my dear brother."

-Yuki and Tohru-

Yuki pounded at the door, hoping it would break under the amount of pressure he was pounding against it.

"Sohma-kun." Tohru called out, worriedly, "Please calm down."

Yuki stopped pounding the door and sat on the floor, "That brother of mine is too troublesome!" (eh…I've recently been addicted to naruto….guess who says troublesome a lot….i am a shino fangirl though….)

"Sohma-kun, they can't keep us in here forever!" Tohru said looking on the positive side of things.

"I guess so." Yuki sighed. He decided to lean against the door for the meantime.

He closed his eyes in concentration thinking of a way to get out of their current situation. Suddenly he heard a melody. It was close. He opened his eyes and searched for a cellphone or a radio that was left on but he only saw before him: a sink, a tub, a toilet, a trash can, and Tohru. He automatically knew it was Tohru, unless the inanimate objects of the room could sing which he highly doubted.

"Honda-san." Yuki said to get her attention. At the sound of her name Tohru raised her head and looked at Yuki, "Are you humming?"

"Hai!" she exclaimed, "It's the song Ayame-san was singing. The melody sticks with you!"

Yuki nodded and continued to stand there with his eyes closed. An idea popped in his head and he turned to look around their current 'prison'. He knew there a window somewhere in the room. Unfortunately, the last time Yuki and Kyo fought in the room they had broken the window and now instead of a window was a block the exact width, height and length as the window. Shigure had posted a note on it. It said 'Anyone who touches this will be electrocuted! So do not touch! That means you Kyo!'

"Honda-san, there might be a way for us to get out." Yuki said

"There is?" Tohru asked

"Yes, all we need to do is remove that block up there." Yuki pointed to the block with the sign.

"But, Sohma-kun." Yuki looked at Tohru curiously, "It says do not touch."

"It's just one of Shigure's pranks." Yuki touched it and found himself being shocked by a wave of electrical volts. It felt like as though he was in Pokemon, and he was being shocked by a Pikachu. An electrical shock that was very painful yet not deadly.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru cried and knelt down beside the twitching Yuki. "Are you okay?"

Yuki slightly nodded his head.

"It's going to be okay, Sohma-kun. Now just rest." She put Yuki's head on her lap. (I know you aren't supposed to do this in reality but it is just like Pikachu's thundershock! You can be touched right after!)

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was sitting there and Momiji was performing his dare. He had chosen the wheel of dares too. This time the wheel decided for Momiji to dress up as his respective zodiac animal and walk/trot/crawl/slither/flop/hop or however his animal moved while chewing a food the animal likes. This would last for fifteen minutes. Currently he was in a blond bunny suit, hopping around while chewing a carrot. In the background was the Momiji song playing on the boom box.

"What the hell is this song?" Kyo asked rather angrily.

"It's my song!" Momiji chirped cheerfully

"It's a horrible song! Turn it off!"

"It is not Kyo"

"Yes it is! Shigure! I'm going to destroy that thing of yours if you don't turn it off!"

"Oh no! Aaya, Kyonkyon is threatening the baby!" Shigure cried dramatically

"Oh no! Gure-san not the baby!" Ayame cried in the same tone

"Noo!" the two crying men cried in unison

"Gure-san we must send Kyonichi to prison!"

"Yes, Aaya! Then we shall get a restraining order against him!"

"Good!" Ayame and Shigure did their famous thumbs up pose at each other.

Kyo sighed frustrated and sat back down knowing any bit of logic, or anything he said, would be retaliated back at him.

Momiji looked at the clock and realized his 15 minutes were up! He sat back down, not bothering to get out of his costume, and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun, oh you get my point until it landed on….

HA! I shall leave you hanging! ha! I feel a bit hyper crazy right now!

J/K! Well in truth I had a change of heart last minute!

The bottle landed on no one other than Kagura! Kagura squealed in delight but Kyo groaned in misery not knowing what would befall him.

Updates: I'm getting a new laptop since my other one got water in it….i really do not know why though so I'm using my mom's computer for this! Shosh! no telling her! –glares at certain person-

Here is another thing! some of the extra characters I threw in will be removed! This is because some of them don't even apply to the main story line so they have been ridden of! In a few days if you check back on chapter 1-4 or something like that….those chapters will be erased of those characters! Not that it really matters but I'm bored so might as well! Plus if I do that then…hehe I don't have to do my summer reading assignment! I really don't get the problems anyway!

Chapter uh….whatever the next number is after this will be up….soon! I promise or else um….who was it….666 luckless….i think that's my friend's username can wack me on the head with her bag that ways like 25 pounds and a sword! hehe! me hyper! well bai-bai until next time!

WAIT! REAL QUICK! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT AN AUTHOR/STORY ALERT IS?!


	16. Dare and a Truth!

Yosh! Yo to you all! Told you I'd be back quickly! And didn't have to hit me with the bag of doom. YAY! I need to salvage? all the brain cells that I can!

Dare and a Truth!

(I really don't know what to call this chapter!)

The world suddenly went black for a certain orange-haired boy. He was aware of his current situation: in a closet with a certain brown-haired girl trying desperately to escape from said girl. To truly understand his current situation we must go back a few minutes.

-Few minutes prior-

Kyo sat there in his position, frozen from shock. His face wore a look of shock and fear. His head slowly turned towards the girl next to him, delight evident in her eyes. Kyo gulped as Shigure had earlier that evening. Full of fear he tried to flee from the area, anything to get away from the coming threat. A small delicate hand grabbed him by his wrist. He slowly turned his head towards the owner of the hand. The grip hardened on him.

"Come on, Kyo darling!" Kagura said happily, her grip grew. She stood up and began to drag him towards a closet.

"Help!" Kyo cried as he was being dragged towards his doom.

Actually that didn't help very much…we shall now go back seven minutes prior to the events then.

-Seven minutes prior to the events of few minutes prior….that sound's funny-

Kyo swore he just saw an evil gleam from Momiji's eyes. He blinked and he saw that it was just his happy face. He rubbed his eyes.

"Kyo," Hatori said, "Don't rub your eyes." Kyo stopped and looked at Momiji again.

"Kagura-chan!" Momiji exclaimed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kagura exclaimed

"Okay. Let me think." Momiji pretended to think for a minute, " I know what! Kagura-chan, I dare you to go with Kyo and play '7 minutes in heaven'" Momiji declared.

Now then comes the few minutes prior thing that was earlier in the fic. Well we should get back to the present, a scared Kyo trapped in a closet with a delighted Kagura.

"Someone help me!" Kyo tried to bang the door open but it was futile. Shigure and Ayame had made sure to have locked the door with a padlock and thick iron chains. Next thing Kyo knew he had been pounced-if that was even possible in the closet-by Kagura. He released a muffled scream.

"Now while those two are there, we shall continue!" Ayame spun the bottle again, for an absent person.

"Ayame. Stop spinning the bottle for people who are not here." Hatori said

"Okay, Tori-san!"

The bottle once again spun around and landed on a certain white and black haired boy.

"My, my, Haru-kun!" Ayame said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hatsuharu stated bluntly. He received a bit of odd glances but he paid no heed to them.

"Now, now this is certainly a surprise." Shigure said

"Haru-kun, how do you show people that that is your natural hair color?" Ayame asked, he himself didn't quite know the answer.

"I drag them into the bathroom and-" Haru whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for them to hear. Ayame sat in shock. Now majority of the people attending the Truth or Dare session already knew the answer so they paid no heed to it either.

Hatsuharu didn't spin the bottle instead he looked up at Ayame. "Ayame, there's no else to go. Except Tohru and Kyo but they are locked up."

"Well, well, it appears so." Ayame said, "Well how about we play something else?"

"Ayame!" Kyo yelled from the closet, "It's been seven minutes!"

Ayame ignored the cat, "Shall we play Hide and go seek?" Ayame said this loud enough for Kyo to hear from his prison.

"Ayame, don't you dare!" Kyo yelled, but it was futile as Ayame ignored him again.

"Well we should use the dart board…" Ayame thought for a bit, "Nah! I'm going to be the seeker so everyone hide!" The remaining people scattered as Ayame began to count.

We should get back to Yuki and Tohru right? I wonder if they are still okay.

-Yuki and Tohru-

By now Yuki had come too but, there was a bit of a problem.

"Sohma-kun are you okay?" Tohru asked

"I am Honda-san. Do you see the pink butterflies?" Yuki said. Yes, he was hallucinating about pink butterflies? "Oh look at the cat too…" And cats? My the shock must have done something to him.

"Sohma-kun you're hallucinating."

"I am not and stop calling me Sohma-kun. Call me Yuki."

"Okay, Yuki-kun you should lie down still."

"Hai." Yuki obediently laid down in the position he was in earlier, "Honda-san can I call you Tohru?"

Tohru blushed slightly, "Okay, Yuki-kun."

"You smell like lavender, Tohru-chan." Yuki said. This caused Tohru to blush even harder.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"Tohru-chan, can you bend down a bit more?"

"Hai." Tohru did as she was told only to find Yuki raising his head and kissing her. He held onto her wrists for support. Yuki let go of her wrist and rested his head again on her lap.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan." Yuki said and went back to sleep.

Well let's go to Kyo and Kagura

"Somebody help me!" Kyo cried

"Oh shush Kyo," Kagura said

Well…ya…block….so let's go to the hide and seekers!

Ayame had stopped counting to a two hundred and was now searching for the hiders. He had found Hatori since Hatori hadn't moved and was reading a medical book off of Shigure's bookshelf.

"Tori-san! Did you see where the others went?" Ayame asked

"No." Hatori said, "And I'm not going to participate in this game either."

"Okay, Tori-san!" Ayame went off to search the house for the other players. Hatori returned to his book.

Ayame looked around the current hallway he was in. His eyes shifted around. They spotted something black and white in the corner. Thinking that it was Hatsuharu he approached the object carefully.

"I got you!" Ayame said and poked the object. He got no response. When he looked at it, it was a simple cow shaped plushie. Ayame let out an exasperated sigh and continued on his way.

(\/)

(-.-)

( ) Disclaimer: I didn't originally make the adorable bunny! I don't know who did!

Ayame was now looking in another hallway. He saw something twitching under a tablecloth. Of course the tablecloth was on the table…He walked closely towards the table not wanting to alert the thing underneath it. Ayame leaned forward and lifted the tablecloth up to reveal a crouched Momiji.

"Aw, Aya!" Momiji whined slightly, "You found me so quickly! Did you find anyone else yet?"

"No, Momiji. You are my first find!" Ayame declared, "Now let us go and find the others!" He grabbed Momiji's hand and the two went in search of Shigure and Hatsuharu.

They walked past Shigure's room and heard a bit of a chuckle and the sound a pen scratching at a paper. They opened the door and found Shigure, sitting at his desk laughing and writing a note.

"Ah, Gure-san! What are you doing? You're not hiding!" Ayame said

"Ah! But I am hiding, Aya!" Shigure said

"Shii-chan! Who are you writing that too?" Momiji asked

"I'm just writing a note to my wonderful editor!" Shigure smiled, his make-up made his face look rather menacing. Like a murderous clown from those horror films.

"Gure-san are you almost done?" Ayame asked

"Yes, I just finished!" Shigure stood up, leaving the paper on the desk, "Let's go off and find Haa-kun!" The trio left to find Hatsuharu.

They searched and searched the entire house down, yet Hatsuharu was nowhere to be found!

"Where could he be?!" Shigure and Ayame said simultaneously

"I wonder." Momiji thought out loud

"What is it, Momiji-kun?" Ayame asked

"I'm just wondering if he might be back at the table." Momiji said

A spark lit in the minds of Ayame and Shigure. That was the only place that the trio didn't check yet! So the snake, the rabbit, and the dog dashed back to table. Sure enough, Hatsuharu sat there sipping tea with Hatori.

"Haa-kun!" Shigure exclaimed, "Why didn't you hide?"

"I did, but you took too long." Hatsuharu said bluntly

The trio slapped their heads. "Oh" They said.

"We should unlock the others." Hatsuharu said

"I think Kyo is very mad." Momiji said

"Sensei, I think you should run once you let Kyo and Yuki out." Hatsuharu said.

(Ah! I can't find out what Hatsuharu calls Shigure…I think it's sensei…)

"Ah, good thinking!" Shigure said. He and Ayame approached the closet and unlocked it Shigure then went to the bathroom and did the same. The doors slowly opened and Shigure began to run for the hills. It revealed an angry Yuki and Kyo. Tohru stood behind Yuki while Kagura clung to Kyo's back.

"Shigure." The two boys said angrily. They began to run after Shigure.

The rest of the night was spent with Yuki and Kyo chasing Shigure around the mountain/hill whatever you call it they live on…The others decided to go to bed and woke up in the morning to a sleeping Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. The said three had fainted from exhaustion on the front steps.

to be continued…in……idk..hehe no idea what the new chapter title is! Ha!

Well….that was that!

Please review! I would love it if you did!


End file.
